My New Life
by journey maker
Summary: Joey's begun a new life, why do you ask? Please read and review. rated for language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

As he walked around Domino, Joey was wondering what he was doing, why was he out here walking around at midnight. He didn't know why, only that if he didn't get the hell out of there when he did, he just might have killed him.

While he was walking, Joey was thinking about the fight that and what lead up to the confrontation between himself and Seto. It all started when Kaiba came home late yet again, but this time he had someone with him. Why did he feel like this, well here's why.

Joey had been waiting up to talk to him about their relationship, when Seto came in with him. When Joey asked him about it, Seto just looked at him and said, "I guess it's about time for a change, so why don't you go upstairs and leave us alone."

Joey wanted to say something, but as he watched them sit on the couch kissing, he just ran upstairs and packed his things, the only things he brought with him when he moved in four months ago and he walked back downstairs and out the front door, not knowing where he was going.

So now as he's walking not knowing where to go, he ended up in the park sitting on a bench looking up at the star lit sky and tears running down his face, he didn't even bother wiping them away. Then he closed his eyes, lie down on the bench using his bag as a pillow and fell asleep.

As they were walking home from another drunken night, Bakura and Marik staggered through the park and as they walked up to the bench where Joey was lying on, Marik said, "Isn't that Wheeler?"

Bakura looked at his drinking partner and said, "I guess nothing gets past you does it."

Marik growled at Bakura, the noise woke Joey who sat up, and when he saw where the noise was coming from, he froze afraid to say a word. Bakura then said, "Why are you out here, where's Kaiba?"

Joey closed his eyes and then he said, "Don't know, don't care."

Marik looked at Bakura and then he said, "I guess the lovers had a little quarrel and he threw Wheeler out, what are you going to do now?"

Bakura wanted to knock the hell out of the tomb keeper for being such an asshole but instead he said, "Let's go Wheeler, you're coming home with me, Ryou would kill me if I left you out here alone."

Joey didn't know what to do, the only thing that he did know, he didn't want to be out here so he said, "Alright, but just for tonight, I'll figure out something in the morning."

Bakura and Marik started walking off, and as Joey picked up his bag, he followed them and as they walked down the street, Joey thought to himself, "At least someone cares what happens to me, even if doesn't mean a lot to them it means the world to me."

As Bakura opened the door and they walked in, Ryou looked up from the game of cards he and Malik were playing and he saw Joey, Ryou asked, "Joey, what's wrong?"

Bakura then said, "Joey's staying here for a few days, I'll explain why later."

Ryou got up and he said to Joey, "Come with me and I'll show you where you can sleep."

As he opened he spare bedroom door and they walked in, Joey said, "Thanks for letting me stay, I'll be gone by morning."

Ryou looked at him and he said, "Listen, you can stay here as long as you want."

Joey sat down on the bed and as he looked down at his hands, he said, "Seto's found someone else and let's just say that he flaunted that bastard right in front of me as if I didn't mean a damn thing to him anymore, so I packed my things and got the hell out of there."

Ryou went over and sat down next to Joey and he said, "Listen why don't you get some sleep and we can talk about this in the morning."

As Ryou walked out of the room, he wanted to find Seto and kill him for what he did to Joey, then he walked back to the living room and said, "Malik I think that you and Marik needs to leave, Bakura and I have some things to talk about."

Malik stood up and grabbed hold of Marik's hand and they left, then Ryou turned to Bakura and he said, "Kaiba's cheating on Joey and he brought the one he's seeing home tonight and they started making out right in front of Joey as if he wasn't even there. Joey's staying here until he's ready to move on."

Bakura sat there listening to what Ryou was saying and he was getting really angry and all he wanted to do was cause that son-of-a-bitch a lot of pain, but then Ryou said, "We have to let Joey deal with this in his own way, so promise me that you won't do anything to Kaiba, not just yet."

Bakura looked at Ryou and said, "Alright, but if that bastard comes looking for Wheeler, I can't say that I won't do something to make him wish he'd stayed away." Ryou knew that Bakura was a man of his word, and he hoped that Seto never came around here.

Seto and Alister walked up the stairs to his room and as he opened he door he noticed that Joey was gone and so were his things, but all he did was close the door and he pulled Alister into his arms and they fell upon the bed and started making love.

Alister said, "Where's Joey?"

Seto said, "I don't care as long as he doesn't get in our way, he can disappear as far as I'm concern."

Mokuba woke up and he went to get some milk when he noticed his brother and someone new walking down the hall towards his room, Mokie didn't know what was going on, but it was Seto's business, so he went to the kitchen got some milk and went back upstairs to his room and went back to sleep.

Ryou called Malik and said, "Joey's going to be staying here with us for awhile, I'll explain why tomorrow, please don't tell anyone that he's here."

As Malik listened to what Ryou was saying, he was angry that his friend was hurting and he told Ryou, "I promise and I'll make sure that Marik doesn't try to do anything to Kaiba, at least right now."

Ryou thanked Malik, then he hung up and he went to talk to Bakura and see what they could do.

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

As Joey lay on the bed, he started thinking about Seto and tears ran down his face, how that bastard could do that to me, he thought.

Then he wiped the tears from his face and decided now that he was going to begin a new life one where he would decide his destiny no one else.

Ryou and Bakura were walking to their room when they passed by the room that Joey was in and they heard him crying.

Ryou wanted to knock on the door, but Bakura stopped him and said, "Let him be, he has to have time to sort through all this and in time he might come to us for help, but now lets just leave him be."

Ryou looked at Kura and tears ran down his face. Bakura held Ryou in his arms and he said, "I know, it hurts me to hear him cry, but until he comes to terms, there isn't anything we can do, he's got to go through this alone."

They walked to their room and as Bakura closed the door, he silently said, "If I were Kaiba I'd get the hell out of Domino right now."

The next morning when Joey woke up, he felt like hell and looked like it too. He took a shower and changed into some of his clothes and as he left the room, he hoped that today would be a lot better then yesterday was.

As he went to the kitchen, he found Ryou and Bakura already there, when Ryou looked up and saw Joey standing there he said, "Come sit down, what do you want for breakfast?"

Joey sat down and he said, "Just coffee please, I don't think I can eat anything right now."

Bakura looked at him and then he said, "How are you today?"

Joey tried to smile but failed so he just said, "Fine I guess."

Ryou place a cup in front of him and as Joey sipped it, Bakura said, "Today is going to be a nice day, so why don't we go to the park. Marik and Malik are coming too, so what do you say Joey, want to come too."

Joey closed his eyes and then as he opened them he looked at Bakura and he said, "Alright I'll go, maybe this is what I need to go and hang with my friends."

After Ryou did the dishes, they got into Bakura's car, he drove over to the Ishtar's home and picked up Marik and Malik, and they went to the park. When they got there, Ryou opened the trunk and got out a blanket and the basket, they all sat down under a big tree and then Malik said, "Ryou you still got that Frisbee, why don't we go throw it around.

They were having a great time throwing that Frisbee around, even though neither Marik nor Bakura really knew what they were doing, when a black limo pulled up and as the rear window came down, Kaiba said, "What the hell are you doing here, shouldn't you be at home waiting for me?"

Marik and Bakura walked over to the limo and Bakura said, "Just who do you think you're talking to, Joey no longer lives in that hell hole you call a home, so why don't you just leave before something bad happens to your pretty limo."

Seto glared at them and then he yelled out to Joey, "When did you start hanging around with these people?"

Joey walked over and pushed both Marik and Bakura out of the way and then he said to Seto, "Why don't you go home to your little bitch and leave me the hell alone."

Kaiba didn't like his tone of voice and he said, "Watch out how you talk to me, I use to be your master and would still be today if you hadn't run off like some damn dog in heat searching for someone to fuck them."

That's all it took, Marik physically moved Joey out of the way, and then he grabbed the door handle of the limo and pulled it off.

Then he grabbed Seto by the collar of his shirt he said, "If you value your life I'd tell that driver of yours to get me the hell out of here, because if you stay I'll show you what it means to be really fucked."

Seto struggled to break free from Marik's grasp, and then Marik finally let him go and as he toppled to the ground, Seto scrambled back into the limo and yelled, "Get me the hell out of here. As the limo drove off, Seto yelled, "You're dead Ishtar, you're all dead."

Bakura looked back at Joey and he said, "Are you alright?"

Joey stood there not believing what he'd just heard Seto say and then he looked at everyone and said, "I'm sorry to have gotten all of you involved in this, maybe I'd better leave before anyone really gets hurt."

Marik laughed and then he said, "Hell it'll take more then empty threats from that idiot Kaiba to ever frighten me and I know that Bakura isn't scared, now as for Ryou and Malik, well they won't ever be in danger and neither will you. If that blow heart wants to talk the talk then he'd better learn to walk the walk or just shut the hell up."

When Seto got home, he ran inside and slammed the door and Alister asked him, "What's wrong?"

Seto walked up to him and he slapped Alister and said, "You need to go now, I've got things to do and don't need you getting in the way, just leave now."

Alister stared at Seto's back as he left the room and immediately went into the den and slammed the door shut. As he walked up the stairs the bedroom, Roland appeared at the door and he said, "Seto said for me to tell you, "You have to leave with just what you brought here and that's nothing, everything else Seto bought, so it's his and his alone."

Alister felt like a hired whore, not like the way he felt when Seto started dating him and telling him how much he loved him and how they were going to be together forever, now he knows exactly how Wheeler feels.

He just walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs and walked out of the gates and as he walked, he wondered where he was going to go now.

They stayed at the Park for another couple of hours then Bakura said, "Why don't we go get something to drink, pick up some chicken and go home and I don't know, I guess we could watch some movies if anyone is interested."

Ryou knew that Kura was saying this to make Joey fell better and he loved him for it. Both Marik and Malik knew it too and then Marik said, "That sound like a great idea, lets go."

So they stopped and got some sodas, beer and chicken and then they rented a couple of movies and went back to Bakura's and as they ate the chicken, they all seemed to forget what happened and they all had a great time. Joey was glad that he was with his friends and not living on the streets.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Alister didn't know where to go; he walked around Domino until he came to the Game Shop. As he went inside, Solomon said, "Can I help you?"

Alister said, "Is Yugi or Yami here?"

Solomon turned around, opened the side door, and said, "Yugi, someone is here to see you."

Yugi came out and as soon as he saw Alister, he said, "Why are you here?"

Alister looked down at his feet and he said, "Do you know where Wheeler is, I really need to talk to him."

Yugi wanted to throw him out, but there was something about the way he was acting that stopped him. Yugi walked back into the other room and said, "Yami, please call Bakura and tell him that Alister is here and he needs to talk to Joey, and tell him that it's serious."

Yugi went back out into the shop and he said, "Come on back, you can wait here until Joey comes."

Bakura answered the phone and when he heard Yami's voice he said, "What the hell do you want Pharaoh?"

Yami growled, and then he said, "Yugi said that Alister is here at the shop and he needs to talk to Joey, and Tomb Robber, Yugi's really concerned."

Bakura hung up the phone and Ryou asked, "Who was that?"

Joey walked into the room then and Bakura said, "That was Yami, he says that Alister is at the Game Shop and that he needs to talk to Joey, and that Yugi's concerned about him."

Joey closed his eyes and then he said, "I have to go see what's going on."

Ryou then said, "Not without us you don't, Kura go start the car, we're going to town."

When they got to the Game Shop and walked in, Solomon smiled and said, "Joseph how are you doing?"

Joey went over, hugged Solomon, and said, "I've been better, thanks for asking. I'm here to see Alister."

Solomon motioned for them to go back and when Joey walked into the room, Alister stood up and said, "There's something really wrong with Seto, he threw me out and said that he had something to do and that I'd just be in the way."

Bakura threw his head back and laughed and then Ryou gave him a dirty look and he stopped. Joey looked at them and he said, "I wonder what the hell is going on?"

Just then the phone rang and Yugi answered it and he heard Mokuba's voice and he said, "Mokuba what's wrong?"

Everyone in the room turned and listened to what Yugi was saying and then Yugi said, "Get someone to drive you, come here to the Game Shop and stay here until we can reach Roland."

Yugi hung up the phone and he said, "Mokuba saw his brother hit Alister and he heard what his brother had said, and when he asked Seto what was going on, Seto screamed at him and told him to go to his room and stay there until he said he could come out.

That's not like Seto, I told Mokuba to come here. Joey I'm really scared."

At the Manor:

Seto was pacing around his room saying repeatedly to himself, "He's mine, they can't keep him from me."

Seto was getting more and more agitated and soon he was nearly out of his mind and then he smiled and said, "I know, if their all dead, then I can get him back and then I'll never let him leave."

Seto sat down on the edge of the bed and he put his head in his hands and started rocking back and forth as if something was inside his head trying to come out. When he lifted his head, the expression on his face would have frightened even the scariest of men.

Seto got up and walked to his door and as he left his room, he passed by Mokie's door and he opened it and as he looked inside he didn't find him. Seto started yelling Mokuba's name as he ran down the stairs and then he saw the front door wide open and as he ran outside, he screamed "MOKUBA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Just then, one of the guards came running over to see what was the matter, and when Seto asked, "Have you seen my brother?"

The guard told him, "Mokuba told the driver to take him to town, that you said it was alright."

Seto wanted to kill the man about then, but he said, "What the driver gets back tell him that I want a word with him." Then he walked back inside and sat down waiting.

When the limo dropped Mokuba off at the Game Shop, Mokuba said, "Please don't tell my brother where I am." The driver nodded that he understood, and then he drove back to the Manor.

As Mokuba opened the door to the Game Shop, tears ran down his face as he saw Solomon standing there. Solomon opened his arms, Mokuba flew to him, and as he held the young man, Solomon wished that he was younger, and then he would go back there and beat some sense into Seto.

The door opened and as Solomon walked in with Mokuba, he ran to Joey and as tears were running down his face, Mokie said, "Joey what's wrong with my brother?"

Joey held onto him and as he led him over and they sat on the couch he said, "I don't really know, all I know.

Joey got up, he walked over to Bakura, and he said, "If Seto doesn't get some help and soon, I'd hate to find out what he's capable of doing."

Just then, the bell rang and Solomon went out to see who it was and he found Marik and Malik standing there. Malik asked, "Is Yugi or Yami here, we need to talk to them."

As they walked back into the other room, they saw Alister sitting there and beside him was Mokuba. Bakura walked over and he said, "What are you two doing here?"

Marik motioned for Bakura to walk over to the other side of the room and then he said, "One of the guards at the Manor, called Ishizu and told her, "There's something really wrong with Mr. Kaiba, he's acting weird."

Malik walked over to where they were and he said, "Sister is scared, something is really wrong, but she doesn't know what. She called me and asked me to come here and warn Yami."

Back at the Manor:

When the guard got back from dropping Mokuba off, he was told that Mr. Kaiba wanted to talk to him so he walked up to the door and knocked.

Seto opened the door and said, "Come in we have to talk." When the guard entered the Manor, Seto knocked him out and dragged his body to the den where he tied the man's body to a chair and he threw water into his face to wake him up.

"Where's my brother?" Seto asked him. The guard was still dazed from being hit in the head, he shook his head, and then he said, "I don't know sir."

Seto slammed his fist into the guard's face and said, "Wrong answer."

Then the door closed and from inside the other guards could hear a blood curdling scream coming from inside. They ran to the door, but it was locked.

They ran to the back door, but it was locked too and no one had a key, only Roland did but he was out of town. They could still hear screams coming from inside, one of them even tried to shoot the glass out, but it was bullet proof, and the doors were reinforced so they couldn't be knocked down, and so all they could do was stand there listening to the screams.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

The guards were franticly trying to get inside the Manor, and then one of them said, "We have to contact Mokuba to get him to call Roland."

Jeff was the one who had Mokuba's cell phone number and he called it. Mokuba was sitting next to Yami when his cell rang, Yami said, and "Let me answer it."

Yami opened the cell and said, "Yes, what do you want?"

Jeff didn't recognize the voice but he was glad that it wasn't Mokuba, he said, "My name is Jeff, I'm one of the guards at Kaiba Manor, we need to get in touch with Roland as soon as possible, Seto's gone nuts and is torturing one of the guards."

Yami got up and went to the other side of the room and he said, "Have you tried to get inside?"

Jeff told him, "The window are bullet proof and the doors are reinforced with steel and can't be broken, what the hell are we suppose to do, we can here him screaming from inside."

Yami said, "Alright, I'll have Mokuba call Roland, but in the mean time, leave it to me."

Yami shut the phone and motioned to Bakura and he went over to see what Yami wanted. "That was one of the guards at the Manor, he said that Kaiba's gone rogue and is torturing one of the guards, probably the one who brought Mokuba here. We have to get inside somehow."

Bakura growled and then he went over to Ryou and said, "Call Marik, tell him to meet Yami and me at Kaiba's house as soon as possible, tell him it's time to rock, he'll understand."

Bakura then nodded to Yami and he said, "Bakura and I have to leave for a little while, Joey I need you, Ryou and Yugi to keep Mokie here and if Kaiba comes, call me right away."

Yugi and Ryou knew that something was wrong and as Yami and Bakura left, they both prayed that they'd be all right.

When they got to the Manor, Marik was there waiting and Yami told him what was going on and he got so angry nearly ripped the fence off. They ran up to the guards and Bakura said, "Get the hell out of here."

The guards ran for cover and then as all the Yami's forehead's started to glow, they all disappeared and then they were inside the house. They heard screaming coming from inside the den and when Marik kicked the door open, they all nearly threw up.

WARNING GRAPHIC SCENE:

There in the center of the room was the guard, tied to a chair, there was so much blood. The man's eyes had been cut out, his fingers had been cut off and each one had been burnt to stop the blood, his arms had been stripped of the skin and the worst part, was he had been gutted and his insides were laying on his lap.

The man was whimpering and shaking, he heard someone in the room and he begged, "Kill me please, stop the pain." Bakura went over and he snapped the man's neck and killed him. Marik then said, "We've got to find Kaiba, he's gone over the edge and if he's heading to the Game Shop, there'll be nothing that Joey can do to stop him."

There was no sign of Kaiba anywhere...

END OF GRAPHIC SCENE:

They ran out of the house, one of the guards went over, and Yami said, "He's dead, take care of the body, Roland's on his way back."

They got into Bakura's car, he roared down the road and got to the Game Shop in record time, and as they ran inside, Solomon said, "What's going on?"

Marik told him, "We've got to get all of you the hell out of here, Kaiba's gone rogue and it won't be to long before he figures out that Joey is here."

Yami and Bakura went inside and Yami said, "Everyone has to come with us, we've got to get out of here now."

Joey knew that something bad had happened and he looked at Mokie and he said, "Come on, let's go."

They all got into the car, Bakura drove to the Ishtar residence, and when Ishizu opened the door, she said, "Kaiba was just here, he's completely out of his mind. Odeon finally persuaded him to leave, but he vowed to come back and as he said when he did, we'd all be dead."

Malik ran to her and he said, "We've got to leave, Kaiba want's Joey and he'll do anything he can to get him back, even kill."

Odeon came to into the room and he said, "I know where we can go, come on follow me."

They all went down the stairs leading into the basement of the house and then he pushed a lever and a door opened up and he said, "This leads to the Museum, just follow the arrows and it'll take you there."

Ishizu turned to him and she said, "You're coming with us."

Odeon smiled at her and he said, "I'll follow when I know that it's safe to."

She knew that he wouldn't be coming, and she didn't want to leave him, then Bakura said, "Don't worry, Marik and I will stay here and then when it's safe we'll all come."

Ryou and Malik were all frightened that if they stayed that they'd end up dead, but they also knew that they had to stay to make sure that Odeon would be all right, so they started walking down the corridor leading towards the Museum.

When they started walking down the corridor, Joey stopped and said, "Be careful, I need my friends to be safe."

Bakura walked over to him and he put his hand on Joey's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about us, hell we've been through worse things."

Joey smiled and then he hugged him, went over to Marik, and said, "Take care of them." Then he walked into the corridor and Odeon pushed the lever and it closed. Then he said, "Well let's go wait for that son-of-a-bitch to come back."

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

They had been walking for what seemed forever, when they came to a wall. Ishizu turned and looked at Yami and she said, "This is the entrance, I need your help."

Yami walked over to where she was and as they both raised their hands, they started saying an ancient chant, a door opened and the climbed the stairs and as they came to a door, Ishizu touched the wall and it opened.

As they entered the room, they saw that they were in a room with a wall of scrolls, Ishizu said, "Come with me, I'll show you where to go."

They walked through the basement of the Museum, they came to a room, and she said, "We will be safe here." As they all sat down, Ryou, Malik and Yugi were talking and Ryou said, "Bakura's shut off out link, I can't feel him anymore." Both Malik and Yugi said the same thing.

Solomon went over to where they were sitting and he sat down and said, "Don't worry, they'll be fine. As they sat down beside Solomon, Joey took Mokuba's hand and they sat beside them and then Joey looked at Alister and he said, "Come on sit over here."

Ishizu sat down on one of the chairs, she closed her eyes, a tear ran down her face, and Yami softly said, "Odeon will be fine; Bakura and Marik will make sure of that."

Ishizu smiled at him and she said, "I know, but it doesn't make it any easier not to worry." She looked over at the couch and she said, "The young ones are scared, Bakura and Marik have severed their links with them."

Yami closed his eyes and said, "I've severed my with Yugi too, but Bakura and Marik have opened one between us and I'll be able to keep in touch with them."

Solomon smiled down at his grandson and his friends and seeing how upset they were, he started singing an old Egyptian lullaby and soon Ishizu joined him.

As they sang the words, they all noticed how Yugi, Ryou and Malik along with Joey, Mokuba and even Alister had fallen asleep, and then Yami said, "It's better if they sleep until this is all over."

Back in Domino:

Seto was searching everywhere for Joey and he was getting more and angrier as he looked. He ended up at the Wheeler home and when he kicked in the front door, Mr. Wheeler demanded to know what he was doing there.

Seto yelled, "Where is your son and don't tell me you don't know!"

Mr. Wheeler laughed at Seto and he said, "What's the matter couldn't you keep him in line?"

Seto advanced upon Mr. Wheeler and he grabbed him by the neck and started strangling him.

Mr. Wheeler tried to pry Seto's fingers from his throat, but to no avail, as Seto continued to squeeze, he killed the poor man.

When he noticed that he was dead, Seto dropped the body and ran out of the house and down the street, frantically searching for Joey.

Seto then went to the Game Shop and as he searched the shop and the house, he found started throwing things around in his search for Joey, but he found nothing. He screamed over and over, "WHERE'S JOEY, HE'S MINE, HE'S MINE!"

He ran out of the Shop and as he fell to his knees, he was sobbing and then he got up and as he stared at the sky, he vowed that he'd find Joey and then he'd make sure that he never would leave him ever again. Seto then started walking not really knowing where he was going; only that he had to find Joey.

Seto just stood still, not knowing where to go. He slowly turned around as if he were afraid that someone was behind him, and then he took off jogging down the street.

He stopped at a small store and tried to catch his breath, then he collapsed onto his knees and as if he were listening to someone talking to him he whispered, "I don't know where he is."

Then he stood up and looking around as if looking for someone, he started walking down the street, looking everywhere but finding nothing. Finally he stopped and leaned against the side of a building and again as if listening to some talking to him, Seto said, "But I looked there, and that tall bald headed man said he wasn't there, why should I go back there?"

At the Ishtar residence:

Odeon looked at Bakura and Marik and he said, "I really wish that he'd come back here and that he doesn't go looking at the Museum."

Marik knew how he felt and he said, "If he does, Yami will tell us and he's capable of stopping Seto if he had to."

Bakura then using the mind link, asked Yami, "How is everyone doing?"

Yami told Bakura, "They're sleeping right now, have you heard from Seto?"

Bakura told Yami, "Not yet, Odeon is worried that he might come to the Museum instead of coming here."

Yami told Bakura, "If he does, I'll know and I'll contact you both right away."

Back in Domino:

Seto was walking down the street, when he stopped and held his head in his hands and groaned and then when he lifted his head, he said, "That's it, I'll go talk to Ishizu, she'll know where Joey is and she'll tell me, I know she will."

Seto started walking towards the Ishtar home, then he stopped and again as if someone was talking to him, he said, "Yes, I can't go there, I'll go to the Museum and find her there." Then he changed directions and headed for the Museum.

Bakura started to growl, both Odeon and Marik looked at him, and Marik said, "What's wrong?"

Bakura said, "He's was out there, but now he's going away."

Odeon ran to the window and then he said, "He's going to the Museum, I know that he is."

Marik then contacted Yami and he told him, "Seto's on his way there, we're coming but he's got a head start on us."

Yami then told Marik, "We'll be ready, just get here as soon as you can."

Ishizu walked over to Yami and she knew that something was going on and she asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Seto's coming here; he'll be here in a few minutes. Bakura, Marik and Odeon are on their way, we have to get them someplace where Seto won't find them." Yami told her.

Ishizu went over to Solomon and whispered, "Seto's on his way here, we have to go down into the bowls of the Museum, where they'll all be safe."

Joey woke up and he said, "Alright, I'm sick and tired of running, I want to face that son-of-a-bitch and tell him that I don't love him. I'm not going anywhere."

Yami looked at Solomon who shrugged his shoulders and then Solomon asked Yami, "Will it be safe to allow Joey to talk to Seto?"

Yami looked at Joey and then he said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Joey stood up and then Mokie woke up and he grabbed hold of Joey's hand and he said, "Joey be careful, please don't let them hurt my brother."

Joey smiled down at Mokuba and he said, "I'll try, but your brother has to want to get help, I can't make him."

Mokuba had tears running down his face, Ishizu went over, she sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him, and she said, "I promise that no one will hurt your brother."

She looked at Yami and he closed his eyes and then he nodded his head that he'd make sure that Seto wasn't harmed, then he and Joey walked out of the room and out the doors of the Museum to wait for Seto.

Yami contacted Bakura and told him, "Joey wants to confront Seto, meet us in the front of the Museum, but don't do anything unless I tell you to."

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When Yami and Joey got outside, they were standing on the steps of the Museum when Seto walked up. Joey stared at him and then he said, "My god Seto what have you done?"

Seto looked down at his clothes and they were covered with blood, then he looked back at Joey and he said, "Don't worry about it, I've come to take you back with me, you belong with me."

Bakura, Marik and Odeon walked up then and Yami contacted both Bakura and Marik and told them, "Have Odeon go inside the Museum, I want you both to stay there, and wait to see what Seto's going to do."

Joey laughed and then he said, "I don't belong to you or anyone, so why don't you get that through your head."

Seto's expression changed and that's when Yami, Bakura and Marik knew what was going on, Seth possessed Seto and this could really get ugly.

Seto grabbed his head and fell to his knees and then he looked up at Joey and he said, "We belong together, you need to come back home now."

Joey was about to turn around to walk back into the Museum when Seto yelled, "If you don't come back, there'll be more deaths."

Yami then stood in front of Joey and he said, "Seth, leave this poor soul alone."

Joey stared at Yami and he whispered, "Seth, Yami what are you talking about, that's Seto."

Bakura yelled, "Seth you bastard what in the hell are you doing?"

That's when Seth came forth and he said, "This mortal belongs to Seto and I'm here to make sure that he gets what he wants."

Marik then said, "Why don't we just send this son-of-a-bitch back where he belongs and end this now."

Yami used the link and he told Bakura and Marik, "If either of you do that, it'll kill Seto, so we have to be careful how we separate them."

Joey didn't know what the hell was going on and he said, "What In the hell is going on, why is Seto acting like this?"

Then Ishizu came out of the Museum and walked over to both Yami and Joey and she said, "I feel that something is wrong, what's happening?"

Yami told her, "I don't know how it happened, but Seth has possessed Seto's body and now he's making it his business to bring both Joey and Seto back together."

Ishizu looked at Seto and a tear ran down her face as she saw the horrifying look in Seto's eyes and she said, "Somehow we need to separate them without harming Seto, do you have any ideas?"

Yami then closed his eyes and he said, "There is only one way, we will need to get Seto to an area where no one will be harmed and then we need to find a spell that will make Seth leave Seto's body and we will then have to force Seth back into the past."

Ishizu then said, "I think that I know what to do, I have to find the scroll and then we have to get Seto to go to the basement of our home, then we'll be able to separate them. It'll take all three of you Yami's to keep Seth from re-entering Seto's body and then we can send him back to the past."

Joey heard what Yami and Ishizu was talking about, then he said, "Are you sure that when you separate them that Seto won't be hurt?"

Ishizu looked at him and she said, "That's one thing that we don't know, but if we don't do this then Seto will cease to exist and Seth will take over and that would be the worst thing that could happen."

Joey blinked and then he asked, "Why?"

Yami then said, "If Seth takes over then he'll continue to hurt people and eventually that could mean that you and Mokuba could be one of the ones he hurts, and that's on thing that I won't let happen, I will kill him if I have to."

Seth yelled out, "What are you going to do, are you coming back with us or do we" then Seto fell to the ground and started shaking and then he screamed, "Get the hell out of me, leave me alone!"

Joey wanted to run to him, but Yami grabbed his arm and he said, "That's exactly what Seth wants you to do, if he gets his hands on you and if that happens, well I don't want to think about what could happen."

"Please help him; I can't stand to see him this way. I may not love him anymore, but he still is my friend and Mokuba's brother and I promised him that nothing would happen to Seto."

Ishizu had ran back into the Museum and was running down the stairs to get to the room that held all the scrolls and was looking for the one that she needed, when Shadi appeared.

"My love what's wrong?" He asked her.

Ishizu nearly passed out from fright when he appeared, and she said, "Shadi, don't do that, you nearly scared me to death.

Seth has possessed Seto's body in hopes of getting Joey to reunite with them, I'm looking for the scroll that will help to separate them and then the Yami's can send Seth back to where he belongs."

Shadi then told her, "Come with me, I know what we need to do."

So as they climbed the stairs, Shadi said, "Do you know where we can go to do this?"

Ishizu told him, "We are going to take them to the basement of our home, it's the only place I know where we can do it and no one else has to get hurt."

"Wheeler has to be there too, I just hope the he is strong enough to be able to witness what's has to happen in order to separate Seth for Seto."

Before they left, Shadi contacted Solomon and told him what was going on, Solomon let Shadi know that he'd keep the young ones from finding out until after they were done, then Solomon said, "I'll pray that everything works out and that Seto is alright." Shadi thanked him.

They ran outside and when Yami saw Shadi he nearly cheered, because he knew that with Shadi's help they would be able to get this done, he just hoped that Seto's poor mind would be strong enough to take what had to be done.

Joey was nearly out of his mind watching what was happening to Seto, and when Ishizu and Shadi came up, Joey turned and said, "Please help him."

Shadi touched Joey's shoulder and he said, "We will do what needs to done, and all we can do is pray that Seto comes out of this without being harmed."

When Seth saw Shadi, he started laughing and he said, "So now, do you really think that you can stop me, I don't think so."

Then Shadi raised his hands and he started chanting and then all of a sudden Seto passed out and Shadi said, "We need to hurry, I don't know how long he will be out."

Yami, Bakura and Marik picked up Seto's body and then Shadi waved his hands and they we all transported to the basement of the Ishtar's home. "W must hurry." Shadi said.

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Ishizu pressed her had against the wall, it opened, and as they went down the darkened staircase, they came to the Ishtar Crypt. In the center of the room was the slab where they would embalm the bodies for burial.

Marik and Bakura placed Seto's body on the slab and then Shadi told them, "We all need to hold hands and don't break the circle for any reason, then as Shadi started chanting an ancient ritual spell, Seto's body began to rise above the slab.

Joey's eyes got real big, but he never let go of Ishizu and Yami's hands. Then one by one, each of them began saying the same words that Shadi had said and the room got bright and the room stated shaking and Seto's body floated back down on the slab.

Shadi then said, "Bakura, you and Marik get ready to grab hold of Seth's body and take him to the shadows and keep him there until I can come."

Seth's form appeared and as he looked around he tried to re-enter Seto's body, but Shadi had put some kind of shield around it and then Shadi yelled, "Now, do it now!"

Both Bakura and Marik got hold of Seth's body and as Shadi opened a portal to the Shadows, they entered the Realm and Shadi closed it.

He then went to Seto and as he touched his forehead he said, "I pray that we weren't too late, he's in a coma and he will need medical attention and soon."

Ishizu ran upstairs and called 911 and told them that Seto Kaiba was at the Ishtar residence and he was real ill, send some one now."

She went back downstairs and told Shadi, "They are sending an Ambulance; we need to get his body back upstairs."

Shadi went to pick him up when Joey stopped him and said, "I'll do it, you go help them take care of Seth and please don't let that bastard come back." Then Joey gently picked up Seto's body, followed Ishizu back upstairs, and laid him on the couch and then they waited.

In the Shadow Realm:

Shadi entered the Shadows and he soon found where Marik and Bakura were and as he got closer he could hear Seth screaming and saying, "Seto's mine, I need to get back."

Shadi walked up and then he waved his hand and Seth fell down to the ground and seemed to be sleeping. "We need to get the Pharaoh here, he needs to contact Ra and tell him what Seth has done, and see if there isn't some way to heal Seto's mind and charge Seth with what he did."

Bakura said, "I'll go."

While they waited, Marik asked, "What if Ra doesn't know how to heal Seto's mind, then what?"

Shadi shrugged his shoulders and he said, "I don't really know, I just pray that he does recover and isn't a vegetable for the rest of his life."

Just then, Bakura and Yami came and Yami said, "Shadi why did you have Bakura bring me here?"

"You need to contact Ra and tell him what Seth has done and find out if there isn't some way that Ra can heal Seto's mind." Shadi told him.

Yami closed his eyes, then he started chanting, and then all of a sudden he disappeared and was transported back to Ancient Egypt and stood directly in front of Ra.

Ra the said, "Why are you here?"

Yami bowed to him and then he said, "I need a favor, Seth somehow found a way back to the present and he took over the body of Seto Kaiba, then he made Seto do terrible things to people, while trying to possess a young man by the name of Joseph Wheeler."

Ra's face darkened as he listened to what Yami told him, "Go on." Ra said.

With the help from Shadi, we have successfully separated Seth from Seto's mind, but it's left Seto in a coma and Shadi is afraid that he might never recover, is there anything that you can do to undo what Seth has done to Seto?"

"Where is Seth now?" Ra asked.

With Bakura and Marik's help Shadi put a shield around him so that he couldn't get away and hurt Seto anymore." Yami told Ra.

Ra snapped his finger and then Shadi, Bakura, Marik along with Seth appeared, and Ra looked at Seth and he said, "What you did to that human was despicable and you will be punished, I am sending you to the shadows where you'll remain until I bring you back."

The Ra snapped his finger and Seth disappeared, and then he said, "I will try to heal Seto, but it'll be up to him whether he wants to come back."

Back at the Ishtar's home:

The Ambulance arrived and the Paramedics put Seto's body on a gurney and was putting it into the back of the Ambulance when Joey said, "I'm coming too."

As it drove away, Ishizu fell to her knees and prayed that Seto would be all right. Then as she stood up, Shadi, Bakura, Marik and Yami appeared and she asked, "Did you speak to Ra?"

Yami nodded his head and Shadi told her, "Even Ra doesn't know if he can heal Seto, it's all up to Seto now whether he wants to come back."

When the Ambulance got to the hospital at Kaiba Corp., Roland had gotten home and Solomon had told him what happened and he was there waiting as they wheeled Seto's body into the Emergency Room.

Roland looked at Joey and he asked, "How is he?"

Joey had tears running down his face and he told Roland, "I don't know, he's in a coma and well no one know what's going on inside his mind, only time will tell if he gets better."

After Yami and the others got back to the Ishtar's home, Ra closed his eyes, he began chanting a healing spell, and as he looked into the mind of Seto, he wanted to take Seth's body apart piece by piece for what he caused this young man to do.

Then he concentrated and when he was done, he hoped that it would be enough to allow Seto to heal, and then Ra went to have a little talk with Seth.

Ishizu then said, "We need to get back to the Museum and bring everyone back here, Solomon need to know what's going on, he'll want to know."

Bakura then said, "Yami and I will go, Marik you need to stay here, your sister might need you."

Ishizu smiled at Bakura and after he and Yami had left to go to the Museum, Marik turned to Ishizu and he said, "Do you mind if he said that I was your brother?"

She smiled at him and then she said, "No, not really, you've proved that you love Malik and for that I'll be forever grateful, so yes I can consider you one of my brothers."

When Bakura and Yami entered the room, Solomon stood up and went over to them and he asked, "How's Seto?"

Bakura looked at him and then he said, "We don't know, but it's bad, Yami went to ask Ra for help but even Ra doesn't know if he can heal Seto's mind."

Mokuba stood up and said, "Where's my brother and Joey."

Solomon turned around and he said, "Your brother is in the hospital and Joey's with him."

"I want to go; I want to see my brother." Mokuba said through his tears.

Bakura then said, "Yami you and Solomon take the others back to the Ishtar's, I'll take Mokuba to the hospital."

Yami nodded and then Bakura held out his hand and Mokuba held on to it and they walked out and got into Bakura's car and he drove to the hospital.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

When Ra touched Seto's mind, he couldn't believe the destruction that Seth had caused. Ra was so angry that he could barely contain his emotions, then he gently waved his hands while chanting the words that he prayed would help.

At the hospital at Kaiba Corp.:

While Roland and Joey sat waiting any word from the doctors as to what Seto's condition was, Roland asked him, "What happened?"

Joey wiped the tears from his face and he said, "I don't know, you'll have to ask one of the Yami's they were the ones who went to the Manor looking for Seto."

Just then, the doors to the Emergency Room opened and in ran Mokuba followed by Bakura. When Mokie saw, Roland he ran to him and as Roland held him, Joey turned and looked at Bakura and that's when the doctor came out and said, "Are you the ones who's waiting for Seto Kaiba?"

Roland stood up and he said, "I'm the legal guardian of both Seto and his brother, how is he?"

The doctor said, "What happened to him? His vital signs are so weird."

Joey said, "What do you mean by that?"

The doctor then said, "We did an EEG on Mr. Kaiba and his brain waves are off the chart, can you tell me what happened to him?"

Bakura growled and he said, "Seto suffered some kind of injury to his head."

The doctor then said, "If I'm to help Mr. Kaiba then I'll have to know more then that."

Then from behind them they heard, "Well, you're no longer Mr. Kaiba's doctor, I am, and if any of what happened to Mr. Kaiba leaks out to the press, I'll hold you personally responsible, is that understood."

The other doctor said, "Very well sir, I understand." Then he went to take care of other patients.

Roland smiled as he saw Dr. Jeremy Lawrence come walking into the room, Roland said, "How'd you know that Seto would need you?"

Dr. Lawrence said, "Someone called my home early this morning and told me that Seto was in dire need of my help, so here I am."

Roland asked, "Did this person tell you his name?"

Dr. Lawrence said, "No, but from the sound of his voice I knew that whatever was wrong with Seto wasn't good."

While Roland and Dr. Lawrence were talking Joey and Bakura took Mokie to the waiting room where Mokuba looked at Joey and he said, "What's wrong with my brother?"

Bakura looked down at the tear stained face of this young boy and he said, "Right now you're brother is trying to get better, it might take some time, so we all have to be patient and send him our love and prayers."

Joey wiped his face as he listened to how Bakura was explaining to Mokie about his brother. All Joey could do was to keep it together right now, he didn't know what to do or how to feel about all that happened. He knew that it wasn't Seto's fault what happened, but still Seto would have to pay for what he did.

Just then, Roland walked over and he said, "This is Dr. Lawrence, he's the boys physician and from now on he's the one who'll be taking care of Seto."

The Nurse ran out of the room and she said, "Dr. we need you now, something's wrong with Mr. Kaiba."

Dr. Lawrence ran into the room to find Seto seizing and he was running a high fever. "We have to get his temperature down fast."

So he ordered that they submerge Seto's body into cold water and he ordered injections of some medicine that would help stop his seizing. He prayed that what they were doing was going to bring this young man back.

Roland knew that something was terribly wrong and he closed his eyes and prayed, "Dear god, please help this young man, he's all that his brother and I have, bring him back to us, Amen."

At the Ishtar's:

Ishizu fell to her knees, Shadi, and Odeon hurried over to see what was wrong. She looked at them and said, "Seto's giving up."

Malik, Ryou and Yugi all felt that something was going on and Malik asked, "Is it Seto, is something wrong with him?"

Ishizu stood up with Shadi's help and she went over to where they were sitting and she said, "Someone from the past found a way to get to our time and he took over Seto's mind and made him do terrible things, now that that someone has been banished to the Shadows by Ra, Seto doesn't want to go on."

Yugi looked at his grandpa and he said, "Please take us to the hospital, we've got to help Seto know that we all love him and that he needs to fight."

Solomon looked at Ishizu and the others and she said, "Alright let's go."

When they got to the hospital and they all walked in, they found Bakura, Joey, Roland and Mokuba all sitting in the waiting room, Yugi ran over to Joey and he said, "I've got to talk to you."

They went outside and Yugi told him, "Ishizu got a vision and it isn't good, Seto wants to give up, he's afraid that we'll all hate him for what that bastard made him do, Joey you've got to get into that room and tell Seto that we all love and want him to live."

They walked back inside and Joey said, "Roland, I've got to get in to see Seto, it's real important that I get him to listen to me."

Roland walked to the Nurses station and said, "I have to talk to Dr. Lawrence."

The Nurse said, "I'll page him."

Then Doctor Lawrence came out of the ICU room and said, "What did you need to see me about?"

Roland told him, "Somehow Seto doesn't want to fight to live anymore, please let Joseph go in and talk to him, I know that Seto's in a coma, but Joseph can get through to him, please let him try."

Doctor Lawrence then said, "Who is Joseph?"

Joey stood up and said, "I'm Joseph."

"Come with me please." The doctor said. When they got into the room where Seto was, the doctor said, "Roland seems to think that you can reach Seto, maybe he's right, go ahead and talk to him."

The doctor asked all the Nurses to step out of the room to give Joey a little privacy and he looked down at Seto lying there hooked up to all these machines and he said, "Dragon, it's me, what in the hell are you trying to do, die? What will happen to Mokuba if you do hell what's going to happen to me?

I need you to wake up and get better. Seto, I still love you." Then Joey leaned over and kissed Seto on the lips and he closed his eyes and prayed that somehow Seto had heard him.

Joey stood there holding onto Seto's hand and then he felt Seto's grip tighten on his and he knew deep down that Seto was fighting to come back. The doctor walked in then and Joey said, "Seto's coming home."

Doctor Lawrence checked Seto's vital and he shook his head and said, "I guess love is the true healer isn't it."

Joey wiped the tears from his face and he said, "Is he going to be alright now?"

The doctor looked at Joey and he said, "Only time will tell, Seto has to complete come out of the coma and then we have to wait and see just how this trauma has affected him."

While Joey was in talking to Seto, Mokuba was sitting between Roland and Grandpa, Mokie closed his eyes, and he said, "God, it's me Mokuba Kaiba, please make my brother better and let him come home. I really love him and if he dies, well I don't know what I'll do. Amen."

Roland looked at Solomon and they both had tears running down their faces, as did everyone else in that room.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up..Seto comes to, but is he alright?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

When Seto squeezed Joey's hand, it was like a miracle, and as Seto opened his eyes, he looked at Joey and tears ran down his face. Joey softly said, "We'll get through this, I promise."

Doctor Lawrence came in then and as he heard Joey talking to Seto, he went over and checked his vital signs and then he said, "I guess that love is the best medicine."

The doctor ordered that the breathing machine be taken out, as the Nurse looked at Seto she said, "I'm going to remove the tube in your throat, I need you to take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

When it was removed, the doctor told Seto, "You won't be able to talk for a few days, so don't stress your vocal cords, here is a tablet to write on." When he left the room, Seto wouldn't look at Joey and when he asked Seto about it, Seto wrote, "How can you talk to me after what I did?"

Joey wiped the tears from Seto's face and he said, "You didn't know what you were doing, Seth was in control of your mind and body."

Seto shook his head no and then wrote, "I can still remember what he did while inside my body, and I remember torturing that poor man and how I left his body, he must have suffered before he died. Why, why did he make me do that?"

Joey didn't know what to do or say that would take away the horrible images that Seto was seeing; he only knew that if someone couldn't help Seto, he might try to do something bad. Just then, the door opened and Bakura, Marik and Yami walked in.

Bakura then said, "Joey, please leave the room, we have to talk to Seto."

Joey turned to them and he said, "No, no I'm not leaving."

Marik then said, "Alright, but you have to keep your mouth shut, no matter what you hear, you have to keep quiet."

Seto looked at them and he said, "Help me, please tell me what the hell is going on."

Yami then said, "Seth found a way to enter this world and he possessed your body and when he sensed your love for Joey, well he decided to make you send Allister away, then he went to find Joey and no matter what, Joey would be brought back into your life."

Tears ran down Seto's face and Joey would wipe them away and as their eyes met, Seto would look away as if he had no right to look at Joey, but all Joey would do, he'd touch Seto's face as if he were telling him, "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

By the time Yami was done telling Seto what Seth had force him to do, and when Joey heard that because of Seth, he's father died, it was hard to hear this, but he didn't leave. Seto then asked, "Why, why did any of you help me, you could have stopped me, why didn't you?"

Bakura said, "There's a young man out there waiting to see his big brother, he's the reason why."

How am I going to be able to live with what I did, without going out of my mine?" He asked.

The door opened and as they all looked, Roland walked in and as he walked over to the bed he said, "When Dr. Lawrence released you, you'll be going to the best Psychiatric Hospital in the world where you'll be talking to some of the best doctors, and hopefully they will be able to help."

How can I go back to the Manor after what I did, god, I killed Brad, he didn't do anything, and I tortured him." Seto sobbed.

Listen, you let me deal with what happened there, all I want you to do is get better and come home to me and Mokuba." Roland said.

Seto looked so scared and then Joey said, "I'm going with Seto and no one can tell me that I can't."

Roland smiled at him and he said, "I was hoping that you would, and I'll make the arrangements and Seto, please remember, just get better and come home."

Seto held out his hand and Roland took it and he held onto him and he said, "Son, we'll get through this."

Seto then asked, "What about the law, I broke it when I killed not only Brad but Joey's father, I'll have to go to prison for what I did."

Bakura then said, "Listen you just get better, leave the rest to us, we'll find a way to deal with what happens."

Joey looked at Bakura, he looked down at Seto, and he said, "Please don't worry, they'll be able to help, please just get better."

Seto then looked at Roland and he said, "I yelled at Mokie, I've never yelled at him before, does he hate me?"

Joey moved and Roland walked over and as he lowered the railing and sat down, he took Seto into his arms and he said, "Son, your brother loves you as Joey and I do, hell everyone here loves you."

Then he door opened up and Bakura was there with Mokuba and Roland stood up and Mokie ran to the bed and Roland picked him up and as Mokuba's arms went around Seto's neck, everything that happened seem to just go away.

Mokuba said, "I love you, please get better and come home."

Seto held onto his brother and he said, "I'll be fine, I have to go away for a little while and when I come back, I'll be my old self."

Seto didn't know how these people could forgive him for what happened but he was glad that they did, then as Mokuba let go and he got down, Seto looked at Yami and he said, "Please will you thank Ra for what he did, I heard him pray that I would get better, so please thank him for me."

Yami nodded that he would and then he said, "We'll leave now and let the others come back and see you, just get better and as you've heard before, come home."

After everyone came in and told Seto that they were glad that he was alright and going to get the help he needed and then they all left, leaving only Joey there, Seto asked him, "Did you mean what you said, "That we would get through this together?"

Joey smiled down at him and he said, "Yes I meant it, listen I know that things happened between us, but I haven't stopped loving you and if in time we get back together, I'll be here."

Seto closed his eyes and he said, "What about Allister, is he alright, I was a total bastard to both of you."

Joey then said, "Listen, Allister went home when he found out that you were going to be alright, but he told me, stay with him, it's you he loves not me, so that's what I'm going to do, stay."

Seto then held out his hand and Joey sat down next to him and they held each other and finally they both were able to let go and cry, cry not only for what happened, but cry because they both hoped that things would work out and that they'd be together again.

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

When Roland and the others got back to the waiting room, Roland went over and spoke to Solomon, "Can Mokuba stay with you while I go back to the Manor, I have to take care of what happened."

Solomon told him, "You know that he can, just take of things and don't worry, it'll all work out."

Roland called Mokuba over and he told him, "I want you to go stay with the Motou's until I can clear up things."

Mokie nodded that he understood and then he hugged Roland and said, "Please be careful."

Roland hugged Mokuba and then he walked out of the hospital followed by Bakura and Marik, as he drove back to the Manor, Bakura said, "Is there camera's in every room?"

Roland told him that there were, then Marik said, "We have to watch each one, maybe there's a way to make it look like someone look like Seto."

As Roland pulled into the gates, he could see the way the men were looking at the car and as he got out he said, "I want to see all the tapes and see what happened here."

George said, "There still in the camera's, we don't have the code to remove them, only you and Seto have the codes."

Roland nodded as they walked inside and then he led the way to the security room and as Marik closed the door, Roland punched in the codes and as they watched, they saw what happened and it made them sick.

Marik then said, "Alright, stop it there" and then he whispered something to Bakura who nodded and then Bakura waved his hand and then he said, "Look at the person pretending to be Seto; he has a scar over his left eye."

Roland couldn't believe what he saw, and then he said, "That's great, now all I have to do is convince the men that it really wasn't Seto but someone who pretended to be Seto."

As they walked out of the security room, Roland picked up the phone and said, "Will you please assemble all the men in the den, I want to talk to them."

As the men came into the den, Roland, Bakura and Marik were all standing at the desk and then Roland said, "What happened here the other day, it was a tragedy, but it wasn't Seto that did it, the person who killed Brad had his body altered to look like Seto."

George said, "But sir, we all saw Seto, he didn't look any different."

Roland then said, "I want all of you to look at these photos' that I made from the tapes, if you look close enough you'll see that the man has a small scar over his left eye."

The men all whispered as they looked at the photos and then George said, "Sir, we've talked and we're sorry for thinking that Seto did that to Brad, but he sure looked like him. Where is Seto?"

Roland told him, "He's in the hospital, he was beaten by the man and these two men here found him and took him directly to the hospital where the doctor contacted me, he's going to stay there until this impersonator is caught, also Mokuba is staying with some friends until this is settled."

George then said, "What can we do to help?"

Roland said, "Just do your jobs and I know that we'll be able to catch the man responsible for all of this."

When the men left, Roland sat down and he said, "Where in the hell are we going to find someone who looks like Seto, who's already dead?"

Bakura said, "Leave that to us, we'll call and let you know when we've found someone, until then, you need to make damn sure that who ever found Wheeler's father doesn't go to the cops, or you'll really have a lot of explaining to do." Then they walked out of the den and went to find a body.

At the hospital:

Dr. Lawrence went to talk to Seto and as he came into the room, Joey went to leave but Seto grabbed hold of him and the look in his eyes asked Joey to stay and that's just what he did.

As the doctor told Seto, "In three more days you'll probably be able to leave, at that time from what Roland told me, you'll be to a Psychiatric hospital, and I hope that they can give you the help you need. Please keep in touch with me; I'd like to know how you're doing."

After the doctor left, Joey turned to Seto and he said, "Alright, talk to me, what's really bothering you?"

Seto looked out the window and then he turned to Joey and he said, "Will I ever be able to go home, the guards know what I did, what if I can't go back there, then what?"

Joey sat down on the side of the bed and he said, "Right now, all you have to do is get better, then we can deal with all the other things later."

Seto still couldn't understand why Joey was here, hadn't he hurt him already, he just couldn't comprehend why, why was he here."

Joey seemed to understand what was going on inside Seto's head and he said, "Listen, what happened wasn't your fault, that son-of-a-bitch took over your mind and did those things, not you. So I want you to stop being so hard on yourself and just realize that I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to stay."

Then Joey did something that took Seto completely by surprise, he kissed him and as Joey lifted his head he whispered, "I love you."

The door opened and the Nurse came in and she said, "I hate to break this up, but I have to give Mr. Kaiba his bath."

Seto's eyes got really big and he said, "Bath, you mean I have to get up and walk to the bathroom?"

Joey started laughing and when Seto growled at him, Joey whispered, "No, she's going to wash you while you're in bed."

Seto looked at the Nurse and she shook her head yes, and he just closed his eyes and said, "Well lets get this over with, and Joseph if you don't stop laughing I swear I'll throw you out that damn window."

Joey said, "While you're enjoying your bath, I'm going to go get something to eat, have fun." As he walked out of the room he heard Seto say, "Hey, why do you have to take the gown off, I'm naked."

Joey chuckled as he walked down to the elevator, then as the doors opened, there stood both Bakura and Marik and as he saw them, he completely fell apart.

Marik and Bakura grabbed him before he hit the floor and Bakura said, "Let's get him out of here for awhile." They went down to the floor where the cafeteria was and as they went into the room, Bakura said to Marik, "Go get us something to eat, here's some cash."

As Bakura walked Joey over to one of the tables and they sat down, Bakura asked, "How are you?"

Joey told him, "Seto's in so much agony, he still remembers what happened, and I don't know if he'll ever get over it."

Bakura then said, "It'll take some time, but with help he'll get better, but what about you, how are you doing?"

Joey closed his eyes and he said, "I love him and it's killing me to see him like this, there just has to be someway for him to be able to forget what happened, because if he can't, I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't want to be with me ever again."

Bakura understood what he meant, and he told Joey, "If I know Kaiba, he won't let this keep him down, he'll fight to get better and he knows that you're the best damn thing that ever happened to him, and he'll need you there with him."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eleven Coming Up..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Seto was released from the hospital, and Roland made arrangements for both Seto and Joey to stay at an unreleased location until Seto was able to travel. As he recovered from his injuries, Bakura and Marik we searching for someone who could be made to look like Seto Kaiba.

One thing that was bothering Roland was, would they be able to come up with a body to resemble Seto, so that the Police wouldn't take Seto into custody.

Because if the Police did take him into custody that would only cause more mental anguish and he wasn't sure if Seto could take anymore, he was scared that it would cause Seto to snap and if that happened, well he didn't want to think about it.

"Where in the hell are we going to find a body, let alone one that is the same height and built as Seto's?" Marik asked.

Bakura knew that it was almost impossible, but then there was that one chance that maybe they would find someone. They searched the area called, "No man's land" it was an area where derelicts and drunks hung out, it was their best place to find a body.

They had been looking for almost a week now, when they almost stumbled over a man's body, he was deceased, he was the same height, and almost the same built as Kaiba.

Marik went to get the truck and they loaded the man's body onto the truck and took it back to Bakura's to prepare it to look like Kaiba.

When they got to Bakura's they went in through the back door and there was a door leading down to the basement. They carried the man's body down the stairs and they gently placed his body on the floor.

There was no identification on the body, so Bakura took a picture of the man's face and tomorrow he'd take it to Roland to see if he could find out who the man really was, then they stripped the clothes off the man's body and Bakura said, "Let's begin."

It took the best part of the night to get the body to look like Kaiba's but when they were done, it was scary just how this body did resemble Kaiba, it even had the tiny scar over the left eye.

Marik then called Yami and when he got there he was taken back, he really thought that the man lying on the floor was Kaiba's.

Bakura then said, "We've got to somehow preserve the body until we can get it to a location and then call the Police and report that a man resembling Seto Kaiba was found dead in an alley.

Between the three of them, they were able to use an Ancient Egyptian spell that would stop the degeneration of the body for at least three days, that way when they got the body to the right location and the Police discovered it, it wouldn't begin to degenerate until after the M. E. had preformed an autopsy on it.

When they were done, Bakura said, "You two go back to the Game Shop and tell Solomon what's going on, I'm going to take these pictures to Roland and see if he can tell who this poor man was.

Maybe he can you know let his family know that he's dead, but that the body was to badly deteriorated that it would have to be Cremated.

When Bakura got to the Manor, he talked to Roland who told him, "Everyone here is really trying to let things get back to the way they were before all of this happened, but it's still going to take some time before it'll ever be almost the same."

Bakura then told him, "We've found a man's body and it's the right height and weight as Seto's." Then he showed the Roland the picture of the man's body after they got through making him look almost like Kaiba, and Roland couldn't believe it, hell they could have been twins.

"I've got this picture of the man before we changed him, I was wondering if somehow you could find out who the man was and then maybe we could notify his family." Bakura said.

Roland looked at the picture and then he went to the computer and he found a web-sight that had missing men on it and it didn't take him to long to find out what the man's name was.

He was a drifter, who was originally from the United States, but he came to Japan looking for a better life, it also said, that the man had only a father living but that the man didn't give a damn where he is, but he does have a sister who is looking for him.

The man was in his early thirties and so with that, Roland said, "Hell he almost sounds like he could be Joseph's twin with a father like that, I'll his sister about her brother's body being found."

Bakura then asked, "Have the Police been around looking for Wheeler, since his father's body had to of been discovered."

Roland said, "Yes, they were looking for Joseph, but I told them that I didn't know where he was, so they left.

I hope that this works and that they accept that this man is the one who killed Mr. Wheeler and that the men working here also believe that this man, not Seto killed not only Brad but Mr. Wheeler too."

Bakura told Roland, "Marik's gone to the Game Shop to tell Solomon what's going on and if I know Marik he'll go tell Ishizu too.

Now all we have to do is to wait till it's dark and put the body somewhere where the Police will find it and hopefully they'll believe that this man killed Mr. Wheeler.

After Bakura left, Roland called the place where Seto and Joey were staying and he talked to Joey and told him, "Tomorrow I'll make the arrangements for the two of you to fly to England to the Psychiatric Hospital there.

I hope that with the help from the doctors and of course, the prayers from all of us, Seto will get better and he'll be able to forget what happened."

Joey had tears in his eyes as he looked at Seto who was sleeping and he said, "Roland, if he doesn't get better then what, what are we going to do?"

Roland closed his eyes and he said, "Listen, all we can do it pray that with god's help and the help from the doctors, Seto will get better and will come home to us."

Joey tried to be as optimistic as Roland was, but there still was that nagging little thought that if Seto didn't get better what the hell would he do, could he go on without Seto in his life? Joey didn't say anything to Roland, he just say, "Let us know when the flight is and we'll be ready."

Later that night, Bakura and Marik put the body in the back of Bakura's truck and they drove to an area where they placed the body on the ground.

Then as they drove a distance away, Bakura called the Police and said, "I found a man's body" then he told them the location and they waited until the Police arrived then they drove home.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Roland arranged for Seto and Joey to be on the next flight out of Domino on their way to England where Seto will check into the Charles Ewing Psychiatric Hospital_ ( this isn't a real place.)_ where some of the best doctors will examine him and see if they can help him deal with his problems.

When the flight took off, Roland prayed that when they got there, that the doctors especially a certain doctor, a Doctor Cyrus Michaels, he is a specialist in dealing with people has Schizophrenia, and if anyone can help Seto it'll be Dr. Michaels.

When Roland got back to the Manor, he was met by a Police Detective, who told him, "Sir, we've found a body of a man who resembles Mr. Kaiba.

We think that it maybe the man who killed not only Mr. Wheeler, but the guard working here, we need you to come down and make sure that it isn't Mr. Kaiba."

Roland told the Detective, "I'll be able to come to the station as soon as I gave the men their orders for the day." The Detective nodded that he understood and then he left.

Roland called the Game Shop and when Solomon answered the phone, Roland said, "I just got back from the airport, both Seto and Joey are on their way to England, and the Police were here and I have to go made sure that the body that they found isn't Seto's.

I need to get a message to Bakura and Marik, after the Medical Examiner does the autopsy, and the body is ready for burial, they will have to pretend to work for the Mortuary and obtain the body and somehow get rid of it."

Solomon told Roland, "I pray that the doctors can help Seto and that when he comes home he'll be his old self and that then he and Joseph can work out their differences. I'll give Bakura and Marik your message. Thanks for calling and good luck."

After Roland got through talking to Solomon, he went to talk to George and he told him, "I need you to make sure that this place is locked down, no one is allowed to enter unless I tell you other wise."

George nodded that he understood, and then Roland told him, "I have some business to take care of, I'll be back later."

When the plane landed in England, Seto and Joey disembarked and a man with a sign that read, "Kaiba and Company", met them.

Seto and Joey walked up to the man and Seto said, "I'm Seto Kaiba."

Then the man said, "My name is Mr. Jenkins, please come with me, I have a car waiting outside and it'll take us to the hospital where you'll be met by a Doctor Cyrus Michaels."

So they walked outside and got into the waiting car and then it took them to the Psychiatric Hospital.

When the driver stopped, Mr. Jenkins got out first, followed by Joey and then Seto and they walked up the stairs to the front door, where Mr. Jenkins opened the door and there waiting for them was Dr. Cyrus Michaels.

The man held out his hand and both Seto and Joey shook it then Dr. Michaels said, "Mr. Kaiba, you'll be staying here, but your friend will have to find somewhere else to stay."

Seto said, "My friend has a name, Joseph will be staying at the Radisson Hotel, it's not far from here, Roland has made the reservations for him."

Dr. Michaels apologized for not knowing what Joey's name was, and he said, "I'll show you where you'll be staying and Joseph can stay until visiting hours are over, that will be at seven tonight, then in the morning, you'll be brought to my Office where we'll talk about why you're here."

When Seto was showed to his room, he went over to the window and as he stood there looking out he said, "I'm terrified that not ever this Dr. Michaels will be able to help me."

Joey went over and as he stood behind Seto, he put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Listen, you've got to at least let this doctor see if he can help you."

Seto turned around and as Joey held him in his arms Seto softly said, "Thank you for coming with me, I'd be so lost without you."

Joey smiled at him and him as he wiped the tears from Seto's face he said, "Now where else would I be then here with you, you mean the world to me and I'm here and nothing you can do or say will make me want to leave."

Seto couldn't believe that after all the hell that he'd or should he say Seth put him through, Joey was loved him, well Seto vowed that he'd do anything to get better so that he could go home and just maybe they could work things out and be together again.

They went over and as Seto sat down on the bed, Joey pulled over a chair and sat down next to him, Seto said, "Please call Roland and let him know that we got here, and Joey."

He couldn't go on, Joey got up and as he stood there with his arms around Seto, Joey whispered, "It'll be alright, just tell this doctor everything."

The Nurse came and said, "Sorry, but visiting hours are over, your friend can come back tomorrow."

After she left, Joey kissed Seto and he said, "I'll see you tomorrow and remember, just open up and talk to this doctor." Then Joey walked out of the room and as he stood there outside the door, tears ran down his face. He wiped them off and went to get a taxi and go to the Hotel and call Roland.

When Joey got into the room, he went to the phone and called the Manor and when Roland answered, Joey had tears running down his face when he said, "We got here, and Seto's in the hospital."

Roland said, "Joseph, it'll be alright, when Seto talks to Dr. Michaels I know that he'll be able to help Seto in ways that neither you nor I can't."

Joey wiped the tears from his face and then he said, "I know it, but it nearly killed me when Seto broke down. I didn't want to leave him there by himself, he's so scared."

Roland took a deep breath and then he said, "Get a good nights sleep and I'll talk to you in the morning, and Joey, everything will be alright."

Joey then said, "I know that you're right, goodnight, I'll call tomorrow."

When Roland hung up the phone, tears were streaming down his face. He wanted to be there, but he had to be here for Mokuba. Just then, there was a knock on the door and when Roland said, "Come in." Mokie walked in and he ran to him and said, "Where's my brother?"

Roland held Mokuba and then he said, "Your brother and Joseph are in England where Seto is going to get talk to one of the best doctor's in the world and when he's better they'll both come home."

Mokuba then said, "Please tell me the truth, was it really Seto who screamed at me and did those bad things?"

Roland looked into the eyes of this young man and he truthfully said, "No it wasn't your brother, someone else was making him do those things, but he's been caught and he'll never make anyone do bad things ever again."

Please R&R..

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up..Seto begins his sessions with Dr. Michaels...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

When Joey went to bed, he lay there praying that tomorrow would be the day that Seto would begin healing and that Roland was right that this doctor would be the one who would be able to help Seto.

All of a sudden, he was woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only three in the morning, he got up grumbling and when he opened the door, he got quite a shock.

Standing there in the doorway was Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik. Joey couldn't believe it, he then asked, "What in the world, why are all of you doing here?"

Ryou smiled and he said, "Can we come in?"

Joey finally realized that they were still standing in the hall and he opened the door and as they came in, Joey closed the door and again he asked, "Why are all of you doing here?"

Bakura said, "Ryou thought that this would be a great time to come to England, said he missed it."

Marik then said, "Hell, I'm here because Malik didn't want Ryou to come along and well, here we are."

Joey's eyes filled with tears as he said, "Seto's so scared and so am I, what if he doesn't get better, I don't know what to do?"

Bakura walked over to Joey and as he stood there looking Joey in the eye, Bakura said, "All any of us can do is have faith that this doctor that is going to be able to help Seto."

Joey wiped the tears from his face and he said, "I'm glad that you're all here, thanks for coming."

Marik said, "Bakura's right, hey, is there someplace where we can crash, I'm exhausted."

Joey laughed and then he said, "Well the couch opens up and the bed in the bedroom is huge, so why don't I sleep on the couch and the four of you can sleep in the bedroom."

Ryou went over to Joey and he asked, "What time is Seto scheduled to see the doctor?"

Joey told him, "First thing in the morning."

Ryou said, "Well let's get some sleep, tomorrow we are going to show you around England and when we come back, we can all go see Seto."

Joey still couldn't believe that they were here, he stood there looking at them and then he said, "Thanks again for coming."

Bakura put his arm around Joey's shoulder and then he said, "Hey, where else would we be, friends stick together and hell, you're one of us and no one can say otherwise, so let's get some sleep."

Ryou and Malik helped Joey open the couch and as he sat down, Ryou said, "Just believe that tomorrow Seto will begin healing and that when we leave here, he'll be with us."

Joey nodded that the agreed, as he watched the four of them walk into the bedroom, he closed his eyes and prayed, "Thank you for sending them here, I really needed to be with my friends in this time, and Seto will also need them too."

Joey sat up, he heard something and then he remembered that Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik had arrived here, and as he lay back down he closed his eyes and softly said, "Please let Seto be alright, he just has to get better."

Bakura stood over Joey and he said, "Hey, what's for breakfast, hell that should be you asking that." This caused Joey to burst out laughing and as he sat up he said, "What's on the schedule for today?"

Ryou smiled as he came out of the bedroom and he said, "First we go get something to eat, then I'll show you why I love it here, there's so much to see." Bakura grumbled as he said, "That's the problem, too much walking for me."

As they all got changed, they left the room, walked down to the restaurant, and ordered breakfast and then Ryou said, "Let's go."

About the time they left to go sight seeing, Seto was being taken to see Dr. Michaels. As the doctor held out his hand, Seto shook it and then Dr. Michael asked, "How are you today?"

Seto shrugged his shoulders and then he said, "I guess I slept alright, at least I didn't have those horrible nightmares that I have had."

Dr. Michaels then asked, "Why don't you start by telling me why Roland sent you here?"

"Something happened in my life not to long ago and it's made me wonder if I'm crazy." Seto told him.

"What happened?" The doctor asked him.

Seto closed his eyes and then he said, "I killed two men, hurt two others and made my brother scared of me and now I'm so scared that if I could do it once what's to say I wouldn't do it again."

Dr. Michael then said, "I read the letter that Roland sent and from what he wrote, someone had taken over your mind and made you do those things, is that what happened?"

Seto looked down at his hands and then he looked up at the doctor and he said, "I don't know, all I do know is that no matter how angry I got, I couldn't ever kill someone, I only know is that I want to find out what really happened."

Dr. Michael then told him, "There is a way for us to find out, but it could be dangerous."  
Seto then asked, "What do you mean, dangerous?"

Then the doctor told him, "There is a way of putting you under hypnosis and then I will ask you questions, it will all be on tape and if I'm successful then we can find out what happened and then maybe you can begin healing."

Seto then said, "I need to talk to Joey and Roland before I agree with what you want to do."

Dr. Michael nodded and said, "I understand, so you talk to whom you need to and then you can let me know if you want to decide if want to go under hypnosis."

By the time Joey and the others got back to the Hotel, they were all exhausted and as they all sat down, the phone rang and when Joey answered it, he heard Roland's voice.

"Seto needs to talk to both of us, from what he's said, there's a procedure that Dr. Michaels can do to help him, but it could be dangerous."

Joey sat down and tears filled his eyes, Joey said, "Did he tell you anything about what the doctor wants to do?"

Roland then said, "He wants to hypnotize him, but Joey I don't know what that'll do to him, he didn't really know that Seth had possessed him."

Joey then asked him, "Did you tell Bakura where we are, they all showed up here last night, listen, should I tell them what this doctor wants to do, and maybe either Marik or Bakura will know how dangerous it'll be for Seto."

Roland then said, "Yes, to both your questions, I told Bakura and I think that it'll be a good idea to let them know and it they think that it'll help Seto, please let him know, I'm going to try to get there this week-end, Joey, please don't let Seto give up."

Please R&R..

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up..


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fourteen

When Joey hung up the phone, Bakura could see how upset he was and he asked him, "What's going on?"

Joey turned around and they all saw the tears and Bakura asked again, "What's wrong, is it Seto?"

Joey wiped his face and then he said, "That was Roland calling, I guess that from what Seto told him Dr. Michael wants to hypnotize him to find out exactly what happened when Seto told him that his mind was taken over by Seth."

Marik said, "That's going to be goddamned dangerous if it's not done right, hell it could make Seto a complete vegetable if that doctor doesn't know what the hell he's doing."

Joey nearly passed out, Bakura turned and glared at Marik, and he said, "Did you have to go and tell him that?"

Malik then said, "What Marik told Joey is the truth and if it would have been me, hell I would have told him the same damn thing, so why don't you just get off your high horse."

Ryou hadn't ever seen Malik this angry in a long time and he couldn't really blame him, hell someone had to tell Joey the truth, "Listen, lets all settle down, Joey when is this doctor going to hypnotize Seto?"

Joey told him, "From what Roland said, he was going to do it first thing in the morning, why?"

Bakura then told him, "Somehow Marik and I have to talk to this doctor and get him to realize just how dangerous this procedure is if it's not done right, and maybe he'll let us be in the room when he hypnotizes Seto, then if anything goes wrong, we can stop it from doing any damage to Seto."

Joey picked up the phone and dialed a number and then he said, "Roland, Bakura and Marik are both concerned about the doctor hypnotizing Seto, what, yes he's here, Bakura, Roland wants to talk to you."

Bakura took the phone and as he talked to Roland, he voiced their concern and when he hung up the phone, he said, "Roland's going to call and talk to this doctor and then he'll call back and let me know if we can go talk to him about tomorrow."

They were eating their lunch when the phone rang and it was Roland asking to talk to Bakura, "I called the doctor and he'll see you and Marik this afternoon around four, I told him about how you both are concerned and he wants to hear why. I really pray that he will listen to what you two have to say." Roland then said goodbye and hung up.

Bakura looked at them and he said, "Marik and I have an appointment to talk to this Dr. Michael at four, as Roland said, he hopes that this doctor will listen to us and so do I."

When they were through eating, Joey said, "While you two are talking to the doctor, Ryou, Malik and I will go see Seto, that is if you two want to come."

Ryou and Malik both said, "We'd love to."

Bakura then said, "We can all go to the hospital together and after we're done talking to the doctor we'll come and see Seto too."

They all got changed and as they walked out of the Hotel, Ryou flagged down a taxi, they all rode to the hospital, and when they got there, Bakura and Marik went to find the doctor's Office while the other three went to see Seto.

When Bakura and Marik walked into the doctor's Office, they told the woman at the desk, "We're here to see the doctor."

She looked at them and then she asked, "What are your names?"

Bakura told her and she said, "Please sit down, I'll let the doctor know that you're here."

As they sat there waiting, Marik whispered, "How in the hell do we tell this doctor that what happened to Kaiba was magic, he might think that we are crazy."

Bakura had the same concerns that Marik had and he said, "Well I guess we'll have to convince him that we aren't crazy, that what we're saying in real."

The door opened and Dr. Michael walked over to them and he held out his hand and said, "I'm Dr. Michael, lets go to my Office and we can talk."

While Bakura and Marik were waiting to talk to Dr. Michael, Joey, Ryou and Malik walked into the room where Seto was. When he saw them, tears filled his eyes because he knew that not only were they here, Bakura and Marik were too and maybe now he would understand exactly what happened.

When Bakura and Marik walked into the doctor's Office they sat down and Bakura said, "We understand that you want to hypnotize Seto, well that could prove to be dangerous to him if you don't understand what you are up against."

Dr. Michael then asked, "What do you mean, if I don't know what I'm going up against, how could just hypnotizing a person be that dangerous?"

Marik looked at Bakura then he said, "Alright what we've got to tell you will sound like we're both completely out of our minds, what happened to Kaiba wasn't caused just by someone trying to take over his mind, what happened to him was caused by someone who knew how to use magic."

Dr. Michael sat there listening to what this man was saying and at first, it really sounded crazy, but hell, he has faced other things that he really could not prove so he asked, "What can we do to help Seto, he really thinks that he's going insane by what's happened to him, what do you suggest we do?"

Bakura and Marik looked at each other and then Bakura said, "First you've got to believe that what we're telling you is the truth, because if you're just trying to make us think that you believe, well we do have a way to tell if you're lying.

Then we can begin helping Kaiba, you will have to understand why this person took over Seto's mind, then we can help Seto begin healing, but if you don't or won't try to understand, then you're sentencing Seto to a life of living in a place like this for the rest of his life."

Dr. Michael then said, "Alright, tell me what happened and I promise to keep an open mind, tell me what I need to know to help Seto."

While they were telling the doctor what happened to Seto, Joey and the others were visiting with Seto. "It's good to see all of you, thanks for coming." Seto said.

Ryou smiled at him and he said, "Where else would we be, you are one of our friends and you need help so here we are."

Seto had tears in his eyes, Joey walked over, he wiped them away, and he said, "Bakura and Marik are talking to the doctor, they both are concerned with him wanting to hypnotize you without knowing what really happened to you, so they are telling him."

Seto then said, "I can't understand why all of you are here, I was a total bastard not only to Joey but to Alister and I killed two men, I don't care if I was possessed, I killed them not Seth."

Malik walked over and as he stood there looking into Seto's face he said, "I will only say this once, when Marik was evil and took over my mind, he also took over my body. I knew what he was doing and I couldn't stop him, just like what happened to you, Seth not only took over your mind but your body, what happened Seth did it, not you, hell the same thing happened to Ryou, when he first met Bakura, so don't think that no one understands what happened to you, because we do."

Seto was crying then and Malik took him into his arms and he said, "We do understand what you're feeling, so that's why Marik and Bakura are talking to this doctor to help him understand that what he wants to do can be dangerous unless he allows them to be in the room just in case something goes wrong, they can prevent you from being harmed."

Seto smiled at him and then he wiped his face and he said, "Thanks for coming here and being here for both Joey and me."

They visited with Seto while Bakura and Marik were telling Dr. Michael what happened and after they were through, the doctor said, "What if you both are here when I hypnotize Seto, will that be alright?"

Bakura said, "I want to thank you for being so open minded about this, yes, it will be alright because if we sense anything wrong we can protect Seto from being harmed. When do you want to do this?"

Dr. Michael then said, "I think that we should go talk to Seto and let him know what's going on and leave it up to him whether he wants me to hypnotize him or not."

Then Marik held out his hand for the doctor to shake and he said, "You really are not only a good man, you're a good doctor, you want what's best for your patients." They all left the Office and walked over to the hospital.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up..Seto faces his demons.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

When Dr. Michael's, Bakura and Marik walked into the room, everyone there stopped talking and Seto said, "What's going on?"

The doctor said, "These two men came to see me and they both told me that if I tried to hypnotize you without their help that something terrible could happen to you, do you believe them?"

From behind them they heard, "I do and believe me when I tell you, I've seen things that I wouldn't want to admit was real, all I do know is if you try anything without their help, well let's just say that I'll make it damn hard for you to ever practice medicine ever again." There stood Roland, and he didn't look like he was playing around.

Roland walked over to Seto and as he hugged him, Roland looked at the doctor and he said, "I'm this young man's legal guardian, and if you want to try to hypnotize Seto, then you'll not only have these two men in the room, you'll have me too."

Then Dr. Michael said, "Then I guess I'll have to believe in what they told me and learn real fast exactly what this magic that they said was used is all about, I've seen and heard strange things before, but this is the weirdest of them all. He then looked from Bakura to Marik and back and then he said, I guess that today I'm the student and you two are my teachers, let's go, I think that school is in session."

When they left, Seto looked at Roland and he asked, "Where's Mokie?"

Roland wiped the tears from Seto's face and he said, "He's staying with the Motou's until we get back, I didn't want him to know exactly what's going on, now tell me, how are you doing?"

"I'm scared to death, but other then that I guess I'm alright." Seto said.

Marik walked over and he said, "Hell I'd be scared too, but just remember that Seth can no longer harm you and what this doctor is going to do will help you to understand that it wasn't your fault at all, but it is up to you to believe that for yourself."

Joey looked at everyone in the room and he said, "I want to thank all of you for being here for Seto, it means the world to me that he won't have to go through all of this alone."

Bakura went over and as he stood beside Joey he said, "As Ryou's said, where else would we be but here with our friends."

Roland then said, "Lets get out of here and let Joey and Seto have some time alone, I'll go back to the Hotel and wait there, you two go talk to the doctor and help him understand exactly what's he's up against."

They each gave Seto and Joey a hug and Roland whispered to Seto, "I'll be back later and we'll talk." Then as they walked out of the room, Seto held out his hand, Joey sat down next to him on the bed, and Seto said, "I love you with all my heart and if I could take back what happened I would."

Joey kissed him and he said, "I know that you would, but it did happen and now all we can do is pray that somehow Dr. Michael can help and you can get rid of the thoughts and dreams of what that bastard did to you."

Seto moved over, Joey lay down beside him, they just held each other, and soon they fell to sleep. When the Nurse came into the room, she smiled and quietly left the room and closed the door.

It was close to nine that evening when Roland came back to see how Seto was, and when he opened the door and saw them lying there asleep holding onto each other, he smiled and walked over and softly said, "Joseph, it's time to wake up."

Seto opened his eyes, he gently touched Joey's face, and when he opened his eyes and saw Roland standing there, he smiled and said, "Oops, I guess we got caught."

Roland started chuckling and as Joey got off the bed and stood up, Roland said, "You will have to say good-night, go back to the Hotel and get some sleep."

Joey kissed Seto good-bye, and as he passed Roland he said, "Keep his spirits up, and thanks for coming." When he left the hospital, he found Bakura and Marik waiting there to make sure that he got back to the hotel safely.

Roland nodded as Joey passed by and as he left and closed the door, Seto asked, "How dangerous is what the doctor is planning on doing, and please don't lie to me."

Roland sat down next to him and he said, "From what Yami and Shadi told me, Seth really did a lot of damage to your mind when he possessed you and it'll take a lot to reverse it.

When you told me about what this doctor wanted to do, well I told both Yami and Shadi and well from their expressions I gathered that it wouldn't be easy, but with both Bakura and Marik's help, they could help elevate the danger by using shadow magic."

Seto closed his eyes and he said, "Will you please stay with me tonight, I'm so damn scared that tomorrow there won't be any change and I'll have to remain here in this place for the rest of my life."

Roland said, "Scoot over, then he lay down and held Seto in his arms and started humming a song that he use to sing to both Seto and Mokie and as he was humming tears were running down his face. Roland was terrified; what if tomorrow they couldn't make the dreams and thoughts leave Seto, then what in the hell was he going to do?"

As Seto listened to the song, he closed his eyes and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he didn't have the nightmares and he was able to get good nights sleep.

In the morning when the Nurse came to check on Seto, she was confused, wasn't there a young man there last night, and where did this older man come from?

Roland opened his eyes and when he saw the confused look on the Nurses face, he started chuckling and that woke Seto who saw what Roland thought was funny. Seto said, "This is my dad, he came from Japan to be with me."

The Nurse smiled and then she said, "Well, your dad is going to have to leave for a little while, I have to take your vitals and give you a sponge bath."

Seto didn't what Roland to leave and when he saw the expression on Seto's face, Roland said, "I'm staying, I'll give my son a sponge bath after you take his vitals, and I want to be here when Dr. Michael's comes."

The Nurse saw how determined Roland was not to leave and she said, "Fine, after I take his vitals, you can give your son his sponge bath, it had better be done right, or I'll be back to do it myself."

After Roland got through bathing Seto, the doctor, Bakura, Marik walked into the room, and Dr. Michael said, "I'm going to have you brought to another room, when we get there I'll start to put you under hypnosis and maybe we'll discover exactly what happened to you."

Roland helped Seto get into the wheelchair and as he pushed him down to the room where the doctor was, Bakura and Marik walked beside them and as the doctor closed the door, he said, "Will you please get up onto the bed and lie down, I need you to relax and listen to the sound of my voice."

At the Hotel, Joey, Ryou and Malik were sitting the living room and Malik said, "Marik's cut our link, I guess the doctor is going to hypnotize Seto."

Ryou then said, "Bakura's cut our link too, he told me that none of us could know what happened to Seto that it would be too much for us to handle."

Joey said, "Come over here and sit beside me, we can give each other the courage to get through this time, and I pray to Ra, that nothing bad happens to him, I love him."

Ryou and Malik went over, they sat on either side of Joey, and as they, and all held onto each other, they all said their own silent prayer that when this was over, Seto would be better. Now it was all up to the doctor, Bakura, Marik and especially to Seto whether he survives this.

Back at the Hospital:

Dr. Michael said, "Seto I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath, now let it out and listen to my voice, you will start to feel sleepy and when I count to three you'll be asleep."

Seto did exactly what the doctor said and soon he was asleep and then the doctor said, "Seto can you hear me?"

Seto told him that he could then the doctor said, "Can you tell me when you first felt that someone was inside your head and what did he say."

Seto took a deep breath and he told him, "It was about six months ago, I felt really sick to my stomach and then I could hear someone laughing, but I couldn't find out who this person was, then I heard, my name is Seth and you will no longer exist, I now own your body and soon Joey will be mine."

"What happened then?" The doctor asked.

"My body wasn't mine anymore, I felt like I was going out of my mind, I heard the things he said to Joey and Alister just to get them out of my live and then when he found out that Joey didn't want to come back, he then decided to make it his mission to get Joey no matter what he had to do, he was going to possess Joey.

I could see what this person was doing but I couldn't stop him, and god, he tortured Brad, god he cut his eyes out, then he cut off his fingers and to stop him from bleeding to death, Seth cauterized the wounds.

Then just because he wanted to, he slit him from his neck to his waist and laughed as his inside came falling out, then he just left, that's when I must of passed out.

"Why did Seth do that?" The doctor asked.

"Because he wouldn't tell him where Mokuba was. I could see everything that this bastard was doing and I couldn't stop him." Seto sobbed.

Then the doctor asked, "Why did this person kill Joseph's father, what did he do to make Seth angry?"

Tears were streaming down Seto's face as he remembered exactly what happened, and he said, "Joey's father was taunting Seth, he asked him, what's wrong, can't you keep him in line? Then he started laughing and Seth put his hand around that poor man's throat and squeezed until he was dead and then he just walked away."

Dr. Michael noticed that Seto was beginning to start to shake and he decided to wake Seto up, the doctor said, "Seto listen to my voice, when I snap my fingers you'll wake up."

He snapped his fingers and Seto woke up and he reached out to Roland who held him in his arms and then the doctor said, "Tomorrow, if you want me to we can continue this but right now I think we should stop."

Seto then looked at Bakura and Marik and he asked, "Is there anyway to make the dreams disappear, please I don't think that I'll be able to endure anymore dreams without going out of my mind."

Bakura looked at Marik and then he said, "I have to talk to Yami and ask him a few questions; I can give you an answer tomorrow."

Please R&R..

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up..


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

After the doctor left, Roland was sitting next to Seto who was trying to understand exactly why Seth decided that he'd make a good target for his horrific trick. Bakura went over to Marik, he whispered something into his ear, and Marik nodded that he understood.

Bakura and Marik raised their arms and started chanting some kind of Egyptian chant and soon Seto was fast asleep. Roland looked at the two of them and he asked, "What did you do to him?"

Bakura said, "We helped him go to sleep, he will sleep peacefully and in the morning when he rises we hope to be back with Yami and have some answer for Seto." Then they both snapped their fingers and they disappeared.

Roland walked back to the bed, pulled up a chair and sat down, he closed his eyes and prayed, "Please help my son, and he's a good man and didn't deserve to have this happen to him, heal his mind and allow him to come home."

When Bakura and Marik got back to the Hotel, they found Joey, Ryou and Malik asleep on the floor beside the couch. Tears filled their eyes as they realized that they would have to lie to all of them if asked how Seto was. Joey opened his eyes and as he saw both Bakura and Marik standing beside them, he quietly asked, "How is Seto?"

Ryou and Malik both woke up and as they sat up they saw Joey talking to both Bakura and Marik and they could see that Joey was crying. Ryou stood up and he asked, "Kura, what's wrong?"

Bakura turned around, he looked at Ryou, and he said, "Marik and I have to go talk to Yami about something that Seto asked us, we need you and Malik to stay here with Joey until we return."

Both Ryou and Malik walked over to Joey and as the three of them held each other, Ryou looked at Bakura and Ryou saw tears in his eyes and he knew that whatever they had to talk to Yami about would either help or harm Seto.

Ryou said, "You know that we'll stay here with Joey, both of you be careful and come back safely please."

Malik looked at Marik and he said, "Please find a way to help Seto, just don't get hurt doing it."

Joey then went over to Bakura and Marik and as he stood there, Joey said, "Please let Mokie know that his brother and Roland are alright, I know that he probably won't believe you but he'll thank you anyway. I pray that whatever you're trying to do will work, may Ra guide you both and bring you home to us."

Bakura and Marik then kissed their Hikari's and Joey and as they snapped their fingers, they disappeared. Yami was just coming from the kitchen when they reappeared in the Motou living room and scared the hell out of Yami.

"In the name of Ra, what is going on?" He asked.

Marik said, "We need your help, is there a way to erase from Kaiba's brain what Seth did?"

Yami thought for a second and then he said, "We'll have to go talk to Ishizu and see if she can contact Shadi, he's the only one who will know if it can be done."

The three of them went to the Ishtar home and when Ishizu opened the door and saw them, she knew that whatever they needed would probably involve shadow magic and that the only one who could help them was Shadi.

"What's wrong, why are you here?" She asked.

Yami said, "We need to talk to Shadi, will you please contact him."

Ishizu nodded and she went into the middle of the room, closed her eyes, raised her hands, and started chanting and then Shadi appeared and he asked, "Why have you summoned me?"

Shadi turned around and when he saw the three Yami's standing there he said, "What do you need from me?"

Bakura then told him how the doctor hypnotized Seto to find out what exactly Seth did to him, but it really didn't help, Seto begged us to find someway to erase from his mind what that bastard did to him, is there something that you can do to help?"

Shadi closed his eyes and then as he looked at them he said, "Yes, there is a way, but it if not done right, it could cause Kaiba to be brain damaged for the rest of his life, is he willing to take that chance?"

Marik then said, "I know that he would rather take that chance then to be plagued by the nightmares that he's been having."

Shadi then said, "Well, I have to go to the shadows and get the permission from the Great Shadow Demon Helix,_(This isn't a real god, I made it up)_ and ask if he'll allow me to use some of his magic to do what you ask." Then Shadi went to Ishizu and he kissed her and disappeared.

Ishizu then said, "We might as well have some tea, it'll take some time for him to get Helix to grant him permission, if Shadi can get him to do this then it'll take all our powers to make this happen."

Deep inside the Shadows:

Shadi walked through the shadows looking for Helix and when he found him, Helix demanded to know why he was there. Shadi said, "Ra had Seth condemned to the shadows for what he did to a human by the name of Seto Kaiba, well this human is suffering from flashbacks and nightmares and he's asked for help to erase what happened from his memory, I'm here to ask for your help doing this."

Helix listened to what Shadi said and then he asked, "Why should I do this?"

Shadi replied, "Isn't using shadow magic on humans forbidden, well since Seth did this to a human, then why won't you help ease his torment."

Helix then walked around and he stopped and then he said, "Alright, I'll help do it, but if you ever come here again asking for my help, it'll cost you dearly.

Now clear your mind, I'll give you what you'll need to erase from this human's mind. But remember, it will take more then your power to do this, and make certain that this man really understands that if it doesn't work he's mind will be damages beyond help."

Shadi bowed to Helix and then he was transported back to the Ishtar home. When he walked into the kitchen, Ishizu, Bakura and Marik all turned to him and he said, "I need to talk to Kaiba and let him know what will happen if what we are going to try doesn't work, then it'll be up to him whether we do it or not."

Bakura said, "What do we need if we're going to help Kaiba?"

Shadi then told them, "We will need everyone to be there, that includes your Hikari's, Joey, Kaiba's brother and the man called Roland. I will need all your energies to make this happen."

Marik then asked, "What will happen then?"

Shadi told them, "It will depend on i Kaiba if he really wants this to happen, and if he has the courage to face what is going to happen, we all need to get some sleep, we will leave first thing in the morning.

He then looked at Yami and he told him, "You need to let Yugi and Kaiba's brother know that I will need their help. I will have to talk to Kaiba alone and let him know exactly what is going to happen and then if he agrees, we will begin immediately.

Please R&R..

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up..


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

As Yami walked, into the Game Shop, he saw Mokuba playing cards with Grandpa and as he walked into the living room, Yugi looked up and the expression on Yami's face told him that what he had to say wasn't good.

Yugi tapped Grandpa on the shoulder and when Solomon looked at him, Yugi motioned to the doorway and there stood Yami. Mokuba smiled and ran over and he asked Yami, "How's my brother?"

Solomon got up, he and Yugi walked over to them, and they heard Yami say, "Your brother is still ill, the doctor tried but he couldn't make him better."

Solomon then said to Yugi, "Why don't you and Mokuba go get us something to drink, I want to talk to Yami."

So as Yugi and Mokie left the room Solomon asked Yami, "What's going on?"

Yami told him how Seto begged Bakura to find a way to erase from his memory the things that Seth made him do, and how Bakura asked Ishizu to contact Shadi and find out if he knew a way. Shadi found out that it could be done, but it is dangerous. If it doesn't work, then Kaiba could be a vegetable for the rest of his life. Shadi need all our help to make this work."

Solomon looked back towards the kitchen and then he said, "You know that Mokuba isn't going to accept anything but the truth about his brother's condition, I fear that his young mind couldn't take knowing that if this fails he'll lose his brother forever."

Yami nodded that he agreed, but then he said, "I need to talk to him alone, I just hope that he'll understand why his brother wants this done."

Yugi and Mokuba came out of the kitchen with some tea and as they sat down, Solomon said, "Yugi, could you please come help me, I'm getting to damn old to climb on that ladder and I need something from the top shelf."

When they left the room, Mokuba looked at Yami and he said, "Something is really wrong with my brother isn't it, please tell me the truth."

Yami said, "Yes, you're brother is in trouble and what he's asked Bakura, well if it's not done right it could leave your brother with permanent brain damage."

"What does he want Bakura to do?" Mokuba asked.

Yami then said, "What I'm going to tell you is the truth, someone found a way to possess your brother and this man made him say and do things that was so horrendous that if we hadn't discovered who it was, well Seto could be charged with murder.

This man used shadow magic to possess Seto and now it's causing him to have nightmares and even though this man is dead, well these dreams continue and your brother wants them removed." Yami told him.

Mokuba sat there and then as tears ran down his face he asked, "Can is go see my brother please."

It nearly killed Yami to see this young boy cry so he put his arm around Mokuba and he said, " We're all going, Shadi has found a way to erase all the memories that the man caused to infest your brother's mind, but it is very dangerous and Shadi want's to talk to Seto before he tries the procedure."

Solomon and Yugi came back into the room and they heard what Yami told Mokuba and Yugi looked up at this grandpa and he said, "We've just got to find a way to help Kaiba, if anything happens to him what is Mokuba going to do?"

Solomon put his arm around Yugi and he said, "All we can do is help Shadi, and pray that what he's trying to do will help heal Seto."

Yami said, "We've got to get back to the Ishtar's, from there we have to go to the airport, there's a jet waiting to take us to England."

Solomon locked up the Shop, they all got into his car, and Yami drove them to the Ishtar's. When they got there, Shadi said a few words and Mokuba fell asleep, then as Yami, Bakura and Marik helped, Shadi transported them to the hotel where Joey, Ryou and Malik were waiting.

When they all arrived at the Hotel, Joey picked up Mokuba and carefully laid him on the couch and Shadi woke him up. Mokuba looked around and when he saw Joey he nearly flew into his arms, "Joey please tell me that Seto's going to be alright." Mokuba sobbed.

As Joey held Mokie in his arms, he said, "Listen, we all need to believe that what Shadi is going to do will work. None of us can let Seto see how scared we are, he needs us to be strong, can you do that?"

Mokuba wiped the tears from his face and he said, "Yes, I can. Seto has always been there for me and now it's my turn to be here for him."

When he said that everyone in the room had tears in their eyes and they all pledged to be as strong as this young man.

Mokuba then asked, "Can I go see my brother and Roland?"

Yami smiled at him and he said, "I think we all should go see Seto and let him know about tomorrow."

They got ready and as they left the hotel room and rode down in the elevator, everyone was silently praying that tomorrow after Shadi used the powers that Helix gave him that Seto would be healed and that this young man with them and his brother would be together again.

When they walked into the hospital room Seto was in, Roland stood up and when he saw Mokuba standing there he asked, "Was it necessary for Mokuba to be here?"

Mokuba said, "He's my brother and I have every right to be here, what affects my brother affects me too."

Seto closed his eyes and he said, "I don't want him to know what's going on."

Mokuba went over to the bed and as he looked at Seto he said, "I may be the youngest one here, but dammit, I'm your brother and I have every right to know what that monster did to you and if Shadi can help you, then I have every right to be here to make sure that it works."

Shadi walked over to the bed and he said, "There is a way to erase that part of your memory that Seth caused, but I have to tell you that it's also very dangerous.

You have to really want this to work, because if you have just one single doubt that it won't work then well you're wasting my time and yours, it'll never work and it could result in permanent brain damage, and that means that you'll be nothing but a vegetable."

Seto closed his eyes and then he said, "Please make the dreams go away, I want this more then anything I've ever wanted before, just make them go away."

Shadi then said, "Tomorrow, that's when we will begin, but for now we all need some rest. I need to prepare everyone for what's going to happen, and Seto, if you have any fears just let me know."

Roland was holding onto Mokuba's hand as Shadi was talking to Seto and when he started to leave, Roland said, "I want to thank all of you for what you're going to do. Seto and Mokuba are like sons to me and to think that I might of loss one of them well it killed me.

Now there's a way to bring our family back together well I want to help anyway I can, and I want to welcome all of you into our family."

Please R&R..

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up..Will it work?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter..

Chapter Eighteen

Dr. Michaels walked into the room and he demanded to know, "What's going on, who are all you people?"

Roland turned around and he told him, "These are all Seto's friends and they wanted to be here to wish him luck."

"Wish him luck, what do you mean?" The doctor asked.

Bakura then said, "This man is going to help Seto, his name is Shadi."

The doctor then asked Shadi, "Exactly how are you going to help Mr. Kaiba when nothing I tried worked?"

Shadi said, "Maybe what I'm going to do is more powerful then what you tried."

The doctor wasn't buying what this man was saying and then he said, "If you don't tell me what's going on I'll be forced to call Security and have all of you thrown out of here."

That's all it took, Marik, Bakura and Yami all walked over to the doctor and Bakura said, "I guess we can't fool you can we, well what Shadi is going to do is magically erase the memories from Seto's mind, you know the ones that Seth put there."

Dr. Michaels wasn't at all thrilled by what Bakura said and he took his cell phone from his pocket and was about to call Security.

Shadi walked over and as he looked the doctor in the eye he softly said, "You don't really want to do that now do you, what you want to do is leave this room and go back to your Office and forget that you ever say any of us."

Then the doctor blinked once and put his phone back in his pocket, turned around and walked back out of the room and down the hallway. Roland said, "What if he comes back in the morning, what will you do then?"

Shadi looked at Roland and he said, "Tomorrow, I'll put a shield around this room and no one will ever know what going on inside, then we'll proceed in trying to help Seto."

Everyone said good-bye to Seto and when it was Mokuba's turn, he didn't want to leave his brother. Seto kissed him and he said, "You have to leave, Shadi needs your help so that in the morning you'll know what to do."

Roland put his arm around Mokie's shoulder and he said, "I'm staying here with your brother, he's going to be just fine, now go with Joey and we'll see all of you in the morning."

As they all walked out of the room, Seto turned to Roland and he said, "Do you really believe that Shadi is going to help me?"

Roland smiled at him and as he sat down on the bed, he told Seto, "It doesn't matter what I believe, it just matters whether you believe."

Seto had tears in his eyes as he said, "I believe but I'm still kind of scared that something might go wrong, I want to live not become something that just lies in a bed and drools all over himself."

Roland held him as he cried and he said, "I know that you're scared, hell we all are, but I also know that there was a lot of love in this room and it'll be that love that will help Shadi, all you have to do is keep believing."

Seto asked Roland, "Could you sing me the song you always sang when one of us either were sick or scared."

Roland said, "Close your eyes, then he began to sing the song and as he did, Seto drifted off to sleep. Here's the song that Roland sang to him:

_When you walk through a storm  
hold your head up high  
And don't be afraid of the dark.  
At the end of a storm is a golden sky_

_And the sweet silver song of a lark._

_Walk on through the wind,  
Walk on through the rain,  
Tho' your dreams be tossed and blown._

_Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone,  
You'll never, ever walk alone.  
Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart_

_And you'll never walk alone,  
You'll never, ever walk alone._

When Roland was through singing, Seto was sleeping and Roland sat back in the chair and fell asleep too. When the others got back to the Hotel, Mokuba asked Joey, "Seto's going to be alright isn't he?"

Shadi then got down on one knee and looked at this young boy and he told him, "All I can do is try; it's going to be up to your brother whether he wants to get better."

Mokuba said, "What are you talking about, what will be up to my brother, now I'm really confused."

Bakura walked over and he said, "Mokuba come here, have you ever had a cold and when Seto or Roland want to call the doctor, do you sometimes wish that they don't cause if you get better.

Then you have to go back to school and maybe you'd rather stay home, well that's what Shadi means, it'll be up to Seto whether he really wants to get better and come home, now do you understand what Shadi meant?"

"I understand, but why wouldn't my brother want to come home? Mokuba asked.

Everyone looked at each other and then Solomon said, "Mokie come here son. Mokuba went over and sat down beside Solomon and he said, "When Seth had control of your brother, well he made Seto do things that now he well he's ashamed of and is afraid that others will condemn him for doing."

Mokuba looked at Solomon and he said, "I don't want to know what he did, but he's still my brother and I love him and if anyone says one thing bad about him they'll have me to deal with." Then he started to cry and Solomon held him.

Yami walked over and he said to Mokuba, "You will have every one of us behind you, what we need to do is to make Seto believe in himself and to let him know that no matter what we'll still love him."

It was getting late and Joey went over and he said, "Mokie it's late and we have to get up early and Shadi is going to tell us what we have to do, so I think that everyone needs to get some sleep, come on, you can sleep in my room with Yugi, Ryou, Malik and myself."

When they all left the room, Bakura asked Shadi, "Tomorrow the young ones won't have to know what Seth caused Seto to do will they?"

Shadi said, "I will make it so they can't see what's going on, but they'll be able to feel what horrible things that we're trying to erase from Kaiba's mind and that's one thing that I can't stop from happening."

When everyone went to bed, two entities appeared in the room, if you listened to what they were saying, well you'd probably hear, "Ra, what are we doing here?"

"Helix, we're here because of your so called deal you made with Shadi, now tell me is what you led him to believe will it work?" Ra asked.

Helix turned and faced Ra and he said, "Yes, it'll work, but only if the one afflicted really wants it to work, but if this person has one little doubt, it won't work and the person's mind will be lost."

Ra then said, "I want this to work no matter if Seto believes or not, Seth caused this poor man enough horror that he needs to be able to erase it from his memory and then he can go home with his family."

Helix said, "I can't make that happen, as I said, I'll depend on whether this man wants to be healed then yes it'll work." Then the two enmities left and before Ra disappeared, he prayed that what Shadi and the others planned on doing would release Seto from his prison.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up..


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nineteen

When the others got back to the Hotel, Mokuba was looking out the window when Joey walked over and asked, "Are you alright?"

Mokie looked at him with tears running down his face, he ran to Joey who held him in his arms, and Mokuba said, "What if tomorrow after Shadi tries to help Seto, what if it isn't enough, what if it doesn't help then what do we do?"

Everyone else in the room stopped talking and was listening to what Mokuba was saying, Solomon walked over to them, and he said, "When ever I'm troubled I talk to god and it seems to help."

Mokuba looked at him and he asked, "Does he hear you when you talk to him?"

Solomon smiled down at him and he said, "I believe that he does, why don't you try talking to god, he might help you too."

Mokuba looked up at Joey and he asked him, "Do you believe in god?"

Joey told him, "Yes, I do believe in god. When Rene was going blind and needed surgery and I was able to give the doctors the money, I went to the Chapel and prayed and I believe that god heard my prayers."

Mokuba then asked, "How do I pray, what do I say?"

Solomon told him, "You just close your eyes and fold your hands together and tell god what's in your heart and ask him to help Seto."

Mokuba looked around the room and then he bowed his head and folded his hands and he said, "God, my name is Mokuba Kaiba and my brother really needs your help, please can you help Shadi help my brother. I love him and if anything happens to him, I don't know what I'll do. Amen."

Everyone in the room bowed their heads and as they listened to what this young man said, tears ran down their faces and they said their own prayers asking for help for Seto. When Mokuba was through he looked up at Solomon and he asked, "Was that alright?"

Solomon nodded his head and he said, "Yes, that was fine."

Mokuba then asked, "When will I know if god heard me?"

Solomon held out his hand, Mokuba went over to him, and as Solomon sat down Mokie sat beside him and he said, "You'll know. Something just happens and in your heart you'll know."

Mokuba then said, "I'm scared, I don't want to lose my brother, what'll happen to me if he doesn't get better?"

Joey walked over, he bent down, and as he looked at Mokie he said, "All we can do is believe that tomorrow Seto will be better."

Yugi went over and he said to Mokuba, "I know that god heard you and that tomorrow your brother will be alright."

Solomon then said, "I think that we need to get something to eat, and then it'll be time for everyone to get some sleep."

After they had eaten, and Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mokuba had gone to bed, Joey went to talk to Shadi and he said, "I know that tomorrow when you do whatever you're going to do that Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mokie will be shielded from the shadow magic so that they won't know what happened to Seto, but please don't shield me."

Solomon went over and he asked Joey, "Why, why would you want to know what happened to Seto?"

Joey closed his eyes and he said, "From the time Seto and I became a couple we've always helped each other no matter what, how can I help him if I don't know what that bastard did to him. I understand that because of Seth my dad is dead, well nothing I can do will bring him back, but I can at least help Seto find his way back to us."

Shadi looked at Solomon, who shrugged his shoulders and then he said, "What Seth did to Seto was an horrific and it won't be easy to witness, are you sure that you're strong enough to deal with that?"

Joey said, "My love for Seto is strong enough to forgive him for what he said to me, so I know that my love for him will help me get through this."

Bakura then said, "If it gets too much for you let me know and I'll put up a barrier and you won't have to see anymore."

Yami then said, "Joey, I hope that you know what you're asking, this could be devastating not only to Kaiba but to you too."

Joey turned and looked at Yami and he said, "What would you do if you were me?"

Yami nodded his head and he said, "I'd do exactly what you're asking, I'd want to be there to help too. Bakura is right, if it gets to much let him know."

Shadi then said, "We all need to get some sleep, we need to get to the hospital as soon as we can. I will need to explain what is going to happen to everyone and to let Kaiba and Roland know what I'm going to be doing."

They all went to their rooms and as Joey lay there beside Mokuba, he sat up and got down on his knees and he prayed, "It's me Joey Wheeler, I need a favor, can you please help make Seto better, not only does Mokuba need his brother back, I need him too and so does Roland. We all love him. Amen. Then he lay back down and went to sleep.

At the Hospital:

Seto lay there in bed and he closed his eyes and whispered, "I know how you helped Mokie when he was sick to get better, well I'm asking for your help again. You see I'm going through some things that are really eating me up inside and I need your help to make them go away; please will you give me the strength to get better. Amen."

Roland listened to Seto praying and he said a prayer too, he asked god, "Please help Seto, give him your love and strength to make it through tomorrow. Amen." Then they both closed their eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, everyone had breakfast and then Shadi said, "We need to get to the hospital." Mokuba was sitting next to Joey when Shadi waved his hands and he went to sleep. Joey held him as Shadi, Yami, Bakura and Marik transported everyone to the room that Seto was in.

As Mokuba woke up, he ran to his brother and as they held each other, Shadi said, "We need to get ready."

Shadi then said, "Roland please stand at the head of the bed, Joey you and Mokuba get on either side of Seto, Solomon you hold onto Mokuba's hand, Yugi you hold onto Joey's hand.

Then he said, Ryou you hold onto Solomon's hand and Malik hold onto Yugi's hand, Bakura hold onto Ryou's hand, Marik hold onto Malik's hand. Yami you hold onto Bakura's hand and I'll hold onto Marik's hand. We can not break this circle not matter what happens."

Then Shadi closed his eyes and he told them to repeat the chant word for word. As Shadi started saying the words that Helix told him to say, everyone including Seto started repeating them. The room got really bright and then as they said the words everyone felt something start moving inside them.

As they repeated the chant, everyone except the young ones could see exactly what Seth had put Seto through and it was so graphic that at times they all wanted to vomit. Tears ran down their faces as they heard Seto plead with Seth to leave him alone, but Seth didn't listen and he continued to cause more and more damage to Seto's mind.

Then all of a sudden, the light got so bright that it nearly blinded them and then there was a burst of light and it caused everyone to be thrown away from the bed. Then Seto screamed and then there was silence.

Mokuba, Yugi, Ryou and Malik never saw what happened inside Seto's mind. When Mokuba got up off the floor he ran to the bed and what he saw scared him, Seto lay there with his eyes open but he wasn't moving, he just lay there.

"What's wrong with him?" Mokuba cried out.

Roland got to the bed, he felt for a pulse, and when he found one, he knew that Seto was alive, but he wasn't responded to anyone or anything.

Shadi then said, "Now it's all up to your brother, he's the one who must now decide if he wants to come back or not."

Mokuba looked up at Roland and with tears running down his face he said, "He has to come back, make him come back."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty Coming Up.. Will Seto come back??


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty

Deep inside Seto's mind, he was lost not knowing where to go or what to do. "Where am I and what am I doing here?" He asked aloud.

From behind him he heard, "You're lost deep inside your mind, now all you have to do is to discover the way back to your family." Seto turned around and there stood a man that he'd never seen before.

"Who are you?" Seto asked.

"You don't know me and if you did I don't think that you'd believe who I am. All you have to believe is that you want to go home." Ra said.

Seto stood still and then as tears ran down his face he said, "How can I go back when I did those horrible things? I not only killed two men, I hurt the one person that I love and then I hurt another person, how can they ever forgive me for what I did?"

"Listen, what you did, it was because of Seth made you do, your family and friends they have all came together to help you, not condemn you; you have to do is decide if you want to go back. I can't make that decision for you; you have to want to return to your family and the one that you love."

Seto wiped tears from his face and he said, "I want to go home, but I don't know how to find my way out."

Ra then said, "Close your eyes and just think of your loved ones and when you open your eyes you'll be back with them."

Mokuba was screaming at Shadi, "You said that you'd make my brother better, but you lied, he's worse then before."

Solomon and Roland tried to reason with him, because Mokuba was so emotional that no one not even Joey could make him listen to reason.

Roland grabbed hold of him and he said, "Listen to me, Shadi never promised to make your brother better, he only said that he could try. You need to apologize to him for what you said."

Mokuba was about to argue with Roland when Seto spoke up and said, "Mokuba James Kaiba do what Roland said."

No one really paid any attention to what Seto said, except for Joey who was in shock. He ran to the bed, Seto smiled at him, and then Mokuba said, "Shut up, you can't tell me what to do."

Just then, Mokuba realized that Seto had spoken and as tears ran down his face he ran to the bed and Roland picked him up and sat Mokie next to Seto. "You're better." Mokie said as he hugged and kissed him.

Seto then said, " Yes, I'm better. I want to thank all of you for what you did, Shadi I have a request."

Shadi came over to the bed and he asked, "What can I do for you?"

Seto then said, "I know that all of you will think that I've gone insane, but I was lost inside my own mind and then a voice told me that I was needed back here with my friends and family, it was someone by the name of Ra.

I know that he is an Egyptian God, and he knew that I probably wouldn't believe in him, but he's the one who explained to me that it was Seth who caused me to do those despicable things. Would you please let him know that I want to thank him."

Shadi nodded his head and then he said, "I will relate your thanks, and I am glad that you are back."

Mokuba was holding onto Seto like he was afraid that he'd disappear again. Seto said, "Mokie, you're strangling me, please don't hold my neck so tight." Mokie released Seto and then he said, "You're not leaving me again are you?"

Seto hugged him and he said, "No, I'm home to stay."

Solomon then smiled as he witnessed the scene and he said, "We need to thank Ra and god for hearing our prayers, lets all bow our heads and give thanks."

_**The Lord's Prayer**_

_**Our Father who art in Heaven,  
Hallowed be Thy Name.**_

_**  
Thy Kingdom come, Thy Will be done,  
On earth as it is in Heaven.**_

_**  
Give us this day our daily bread,**_

_**  
And forgive us our trespasses (debts) as we forgive those who trespass against us (our debtors).**_

_**  
And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.**_

_**  
For thine is the Kingdom and the Power and the Glory forever. **_

_**Amen. **_

When Solomon was through, everyone opened their eyes and then he said, "I think we should leave and let Seto get some rest, we can come back tomorrow and visit him."

Seto then sat up and he said, "I want to thank all of you for what you did, I know that I can seem uncaring but I love Joey with all my heart and Mokuba and Roland are my only family, but if you'd allow me I want to ask all of you to become part of our family."

Before they all left, Solomon said, "We'd be glad to become part of your family and you all will become part of ours."

After they all left, Seto looked at Joey and he said, "I'm so sorry for what I said, I love you and always will."

Joey leaned down and he kissed Seto and when he raised his head he whispered, "I know that and I love you too."

Seto looked at Roland and he said, "What about home, I'm scared to go back there, what will the men do when I go back home?"

Roland smiled at him and he said, "You don't have to be scared, they know what happened and all of them have asked me to let you know that they'll always be part of our extended family."

Roland then said, "I think we need to let Dr. Michaels know that you're better, but we can't let on what happened here, we have to let him think that he made you better."

Roland pushed the button and when the Nurse came in he said, "Please let Dr. Michaels know that Seto wants to talk to him." The Nurse nodded that she would and she left the room.

A few minutes later, Dr. Michaels walked into the room and he was delighted to see how better Seto was and he said, "I think that in a couple of days you should be able to go home, I'm glad that I was able to help you."

Seto thanked him and when he left, Joey said, "When we get home, I want the biggest burger with all the fixings that I can get."

Roland, Seto and Mokie started laughing and Seto said, "I'm so glad to be going home."

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-One Coming up.. Seto goes home..


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-One

Before Seto was discharged from the hospital, Dr. Michaels told him, "Check with your family doctor when you get home and I know that you'll be alright, you have your family with you and to me that's the best medicine in the world."

Seto thanked him and when the doctor left the room, Seto asked Roland, "Where's the others?"

Roland told him, "They all left for Domino this morning, we'll see then when we get home."

When Seto heard Roland say home, he feared that word. Roland saw the apprehension in Seto's face and he said, "Son, it'll be alright."

Seto looked at him and he said, "I know but still I have this feeling deep inside, and I can't seem to shake it."

Mokuba was sitting in the chair and they all thought that he was asleep, but he wasn't. He overheard this conversation between Roland and Seto and he couldn't understand why his brother was so scared to go home. Maybe if they'd explain it to him he could help.

When Seto was discharged, they all went back to the hotel and when everyone was asleep, Mokie snuck into his brother's room and lay on the bed beside him and he thought to himself, "If my brother's afraid then I'll be here to give him my love and maybe it'll be enough to help him."

Seto woke up sweating and his heart was racing, when he sat up, he felt someone next to him. He took several deep breathes, then he turned on the light and he found his brother asleep beside him. Tears filled Seto's eyes as he turned off the light and scooted closer to Mokuba and closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Joey went to see how Seto was and what he saw brought a smile to his face. He went to get Roland and when they walked into the room, there laid Seto and Mokuba. Mokuba woke up and rubbed his eyes and when he saw Joey and Roland standing in the doorway, he said, "He's my brother."

Roland and Joey wiped the tears from their eyes and then Seto woke up and he hugged Mokie and said, "Thanks little one, for being here for me, I guess I still have some healing to do."

As Roland and Joey walked over, Joey sat on the side of the bed he reached out and touched Seto's face and he looked at Mokie and he said, "What you did for Seto was the best medicine anyone could have given him, you gave him your love to try to make him better."

Roland smiled at the scene before him and then he said, "Who's hungry?" Just about then, they heard Joey's stomach growl and they all started laughing.

Seto said, "I guess we'd better get something for him to eat, but be sure that there's enough for all of us."

Joey looked at Seto and then he smiled and Seto knew that he was in trouble. Joey stood up grabbed a pillow and hit Seto with it, then Mokie jumped out of bed and yelled, "Pillow fight!"

Before Roland could say stop, Mokuba hit him in the head and he grinned and said, "So you want to play dirty do you?"

Then he grabbed a pillow and swung at Mokuba who ducked and he hit Joey instead. By the time they were through, feathers covered the bedroom, Roland stood there looking around, and he said, "I think we'd better get this mess cleaned up."

After they cleaned up the mess and had some lunch, Roland said, "I'm going to call the airport and find out what time our flight leaves."

Seto and Joey sitting on the couch while Mokuba was sitting on the floor, he looked at them and he said, "Will I ever know what happened?"

Seto held out his hand and Mokuba got up and went over to where they were and as he sat between them, Seto said, "What happened, happened. I can't remember and if I could, I'd never let you know. Mokie, it nearly destroyed me, so please don't ask questions, lets just get back to living our lives before any of this came to be."

Roland walked back into the room, he heard Mokuba's question, and when he heard what Seto told him, it made him proud, really proud of his two sons. He walked over and sat down and said, "Our flight leaves in two hours, so we need to make sure that we have everything."

It was nearly time to get to the airport, when Roland contacted the Manager and said, "There's been a little accident in our room, there'll be generous tip added to our bill."

Then they went down the elevator and as they walked outside, Seto stopped, it was great to be completely again. They got into the taxi and as the driver drove to the airport, Seto's hands started sweating. Joey smiled at him and he whispered, "Breathe, just breathe, it'll be alright."

When they got to the airport, and were about to board their flight, Roland called the Manor, talked to George, and said, "We're boarding our flight, please meet us at the airport, and please call Solomon and let him know."

As they got onboard the plane, Mokie sat by the window and Roland was beside him, across from them were Seto and Joey, Roland reached out his hand and Seto grabbed hold and he said, "I'm alright, just a little scared, but it'll pass when we get home."

Roland smiled at him and then Mokuba said, "Look, I can see Domino, Seto we're almost home."

Joey held onto Seto's hand and he smiled at Joey and said, "I love you with all my heart, thanks for being here for not only me but for our family."

Joey leaned over and kissed Seto and he said, "Where else would I be, I love you and our family."

Then the pilot said, "Please fasten your seatbelts, we'll be landing in a few minutes."

As they disembarked from the plane, and went through security, Mokuba said, "Seto, there's George and our friends."

When Seto saw George standing beside the limo, he tightened his grip on Joey's hand, but he didn't stop walking. When they got to the limo, George smiled at Seto and said, "Welcome home sir, we missed you."

Solomon and the others stood still, waiting to see what would happen and then they all smiled and wiped tears from their eyes when Seto walked over to George and he held out his hand and said, "It's good to be home, thanks."

George shook Seto's hand and then Seto pulled him into his arms and as they stood there holding onto each other, Seto whispered, "You don't know what this means to me, you being here."

George said, "Sir, where else would I be, we're family and families always stick together."

Roland walked over and he said, "Come on, let's go home."

As they climbed into the limo, Seto looked at everyone and he knew that if it weren't for them he'd be either dead or in an institution, some place. He closed his eyes and gave thanks for all their love and strength that helped him begin to heal.

Then Mokuba broke into his thoughts when he said, "Seto we're home."

Seto looked up and George was driving through the gates leading the Manor. Seto was terrified, he didn't know if he could get out of the limo, then he happened to look at Bakura who seemed to understand what he was feeling and Bakura said, "Remember, just breathe and you'll be fine."

Seto nodded that he understood what he was saying and he said, "I know that I will be alright because I have my family with me to give me their strength when and if I need it."

The limo stopped and George opened the door, Roland got out first, then as the others got out, Joey sat there beside Seto and he said, "Are you alright?"

Seto looked at Joey and he kissed him, and said, "I'm fine, just a little nervous, I've been away for such a long time, I wonder what's changed since we've been gone."

Roland looked at Joey and they both prayed that no one would condemn Seto for what happened. Seto got out and as he looked around, he noticed that something was wrong; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty-Two Coming up..


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this Chapter..

Chapter Twenty-Two

When Seto got out of the limo, something didn't feel right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked at Roland then at Joey and he said, "What's going on?"

Roland went over to where he was and he said, "We need to go inside, and then all your questions will be answered, I promise."

Mokuba took Seto's hand and he said, "Come on, lets go inside."

As they walked into the Manor, Seto stopped, grabbed his head and he fell to his knees and he yelled, "Get Mokuba out of here!"

Helga had come out of the kitchen to see Seto, when she saw him hit the floor, Roland said, "Please take Mokuba to the kitchen, and give him something to eat."

Joey then took his cell phone and called Bakura, "Something's wrong with Seto, he's sitting on the floor crying, what's going on?"

Bakura listened to what Joey said, and then he told him, "I'll be right there, don't let Seto go into the den, keep him out of that room."

Roland turned around and he saw Joey close his phone and he asked, "Who did you call and why?"

Joey told him, "I called Bakura, he's coming over. He said not to let Seto go into the den."

Roland knelt down to Seto and he said, "What's wrong?"

Seto moaned and then he looked at Roland and he said, "What happened here, you have to tell me please."

Just then the front door opened up, there stood Yami, Bakura, and Marik and Bakura said, "Shadi's on his way, but under no circumstance are you to let Seto go into the den until Shadi gets here."

Bakura went over and he said, "Seto look at me." Then he waved his hands and Seto went to sleep. Roland then asked, "What's going on, I thought that once Seth was erased from his mind that everything would be alright."

Just then, they heard, "Yes that would be true, except for one small detail, Seth's presence is still in this house especially in the den. Seto's mind is picking up on that, and if we don't get rid of this presence, then all it'll do is torment Seto's mind.

Shadi then turned to Yami, Bakura and Marik and he said, "All of you come with me, we have unfinished business to take care of." They all walked into the den, then there was a bright light and the whole place seemed to rock from the effects and then everything was quiet.

When they came out of the den, Shadi said, "It's now all over, when Seto comes to he won't remember anything that happened here, but as for all of you, well you'll all remember."

Joey looked at Shadi and he said, "Mokuba saw what happened to his brother, what's going to happen to him?"

Bakura said, "Joey, you and I have to go talk to him, if need be, I can help him forget what he saw here today."

Shadi turned to Roland and he said, "We'll get out of here, when Seto comes to he'll be alright." Then Joey came out of the kitchen and said, "Mokie's alright."

Seto came to and he said, "What in hell happened, I felt like I was hit by a brick wall."

Roland looked at Joey, who said, "It was probably just the effects of the flight, you're body hasn't had time to adjust yet."

Seto got up off the floor and he said, "I don't think I'll be flying anytime soon if this is what's going to happen."

Roland and Joey looked at each other and they were both thankful that now things would be back to normal. Mokuba came out of the kitchen and he said, "Seto, Helga's got cookies and milk, better come and get some before I eat them all myself."

Seto smiled at him and then he looked at Roland and Joey and said, "Well come on, lets go get some before Mokuba eats them all."

As they walked behind Seto, Joey said, "It's good to be home." Roland nodded that he agreed, and they went into the kitchen and you could hear Seto say, "Mokuba save some for us."

Later that day, Joey and Seto were sitting in the living room watching Mokuba and Roland play a game of Fish, when Joey got up and walked over to the stereo and he found the song he wanted to play, as he put it on, he walked over and stood in front of Seto and said, "Dance with me."

As they danced to the song, both Mokuba and Roland looked at them and Mokuba said, "Seto's going to be alright now isn't he?"

Roland smiled at him and he said, "Yes, Seto's going to be alright."

They watched them dance around the room; it was the perfect ending to this story, a story that nearly cost them everything.

They danced to this song:

**Everything I Do by Brian Adams**

Look into my eyes, you will see,  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart search your soul,  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more.

Don't tell me it's not worth trying' for.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying' for.  
You know it's true,  
Everything I do, I do it for you.

Look into your heart - you will find,  
There's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am - take my life,  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more.  
Ya know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you.

There's no love, like your love.  
And no other, could give more love.  
There's nowhere - unless you're there.  
All the time all the way - yeah.

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more,  
Yeah, I would fight for you - I'd lie for you.  
Walk the wire for you - yeah, I'd die for you.

Ya know it's true.  
Everything I do. Ohhh, I do it for you.

As they danced to the song, Seto looked into Joey's eyes and he said, "Will you marry me and become the other part of my heart and soul?"

Joey said, "I do, then he kissed Seto.

When the song ended, Seto took Joey's hand in his and he said, "We're getting married."

Mokuba jumped up and ran over to them and as he hugged them, Roland smiled and thought to himself, "It's good to be home."

THE END…

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, Darleneartist, KagomeMiroku and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
